Ser normal para ser diferente
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Artemis está sendo mandado para um lugar que odeia. E fica no mesmo quarto de uma pessoa que odeia MAIS ainda! Será que a sua companheira de quarto vai o ensinar a ser normal ou é só fachada?
1. 1 Colégio Medelev para jovens gênios

_**Ser normal para ser diferente**_

E lá estava ele. Artemis. Espumando de raiva. Não era a primeira vez em que seus pais tocavam no assunto "heroísmo" e "pureza de coração", mas mandá-lo para um internato de segunda só porque tentara roubar o banco mais famoso de todo o mundo não era motivo para tanta violência!

"Você precisa ser controlado, Artemis!", falou seu pai, com firmeza. "Você vai se tornar um garoto normal, sem crimes, sem vilania. Apenas cdplayers, vídeo-games e namoradinhas, entende?"

Artemis tentou se lembrar quando tinha sido seu primeiro beijo... Não lembrava.

"Vai ser um garoto normal daqui por diante, Artemis. Nada de ternos, muito menos sapatos sociais.", a mãe falou, convicta. "Vista-se como um jovem normal. Jeans e tênis."

Ele se contorceu com a idéia, mas não iria discordar dos pais... Mesmo morrendo de vontade.

E lá estava ele. Uma jeans folgada cobrindo-lhe as pernas, e um camisa preta, de mangas compridas. Tênis... Reebok, mas tênis. A franja, penteada de lado, insistia em cobrir um dos olhos.

"Já tenho 15 anos, mãe! Quase 16! Não preciso de um colégio assim...!", Artemis tentou rebater, mas seus pais estavam muito bravos.

Buttler dirigia o carro negro que o levava para o novo internato. "Nada de limusines, Artemis, você é um garoto NORMAL agora.", disseram os pais... Era só o que faltava.

- Alguma coisa o aflige, Artemis? – O guarda-costas perguntou, olhando-o pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Isso de eu ir para esse colégio interno. Será que eles limpam direito, pelo menos? – ele falou, sem nem piscar ou se virar. – Não quero ter crises alérgicas lá dentro.

- Tenho certeza de que eles limpam, Artemis. – Falou Buttler, resistindo à tentação de revirar os olhos.

- E que tipo de pessoas moram lá? Apenas a "ralé"... – ele respondeu à própria pergunta, com um acento de sarcasmo e irritação.

- Estamos quase chegando, Senhor... – Buttler avisou, virando para a direita.

Então apareceu. Uma enorme fundação de tijolos e mármore, com cinco pilastras logo na frente. Era espantoso o tamanho daquele prédio em questão. Tinha quatro andares, com inúmeras janelas. Artemis leu o nome na fachada: "COLÉGIO MEDELEV PARA JOVENS GÊNIOS". Não estranhou o nome. ELE iria para aquele colégio, e isso quer dizer que o letreiro caia perfeitamente bem. Mas e quanto às outras pessoas? Seriam elas tão inteligentes quanto ele? Ou REALMENTE pagaram para entrar no colégio?

- Quer que eu o leve para lá, Senhor? – Buttler perguntou.

- Não, Buttler. Pode voltar. Mas esteja pronto para vir me buscar. Dentro de um mês, vou estar fora desse internato. – ele falou, decidido.

- Sim, Senhor Fowl. – Buttler abriu a porta para Artemis e carregou a mala dele até a entrada. – Boa sorte, Senhor. – e lhe jogou um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Buttler. – Artemis tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas só conseguiu um esboço de sorriso. Mas, tanto fazia.

Pegou a mala, não tão pesada, e rumou para o hall de entrada. Chegou onde estava a recepcionista.

- Pois, não, senhor? – ela lhe mandou um sorriso. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Em nada que eu queira, se quer mesmo saber. – ele falou, irritadiço. A mulher fechou o sorriso. – Só quero o número do meu quarto.

- Nome? – ela perguntou, séria. Artemis às vezes fazia isso com as pessoas.

- Artemis. Artemis Fowl II. – ele falou o nome que, tantas vezes, em assuntos da LEP, já havia saído de sua boca.

- Você é um Fowl? O Artemis filho daquele homem super rico e cheio da grana? – a mulher perguntou, o sorriso já surgindo no rosto.

- É, foi ele quem me mandou para este lugar. – respondeu, seco. – Será que poderia me dar o número do meu quarto?

- Moça. Quero o número do meu quarto. – Uma menina surgiu, de supetão, ao lado dele, e parecia estar com pressa. – Diana Corr.

- Espera um minuto. – a mulher parou e olhou as fichas de quartos. – Só tem um quarto vago.

- Então, deve ser o meu. – Artemis e Diana falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que não é o seu! – Diana replicou.

- Claro que é! – Artemis olhou para ela com o mesmo olhar penetrante que tanto intimidava as pessoas, mas, ao encontrar com os olhos dela, descobriu que não seria tão fácil intimidá-la. Ela tinha aquele brilho nos olhos. O mesmo brilho de Artemis Fowl II.

- Acho que vocês vão ter de dividir. – Disse a mulher.

- Mas ele é homem! – a menina gritou.

- E ela é mulher! – ele falou, horrorizado.

- Esse é um problema. – A recepcionista pegou um telefone, discou uns números. Quando atenderam, ela informou o problema e, depois de alguns "ahans" e "sins", ela se virou para eles. – Vocês vão ter de dividir o quarto. Mas tem um lado bom nisso. – ela sorriu. – Ele tem dois banheiros com banheiras! – ele entregou a chave aos dois.

-Continua-

_**N/A.:Lô! Meu nome é Pollyanna! Ou se preferir, Polly**_

_**Essa é minha primeira fic de Artemis, e espero que vocês gostem!**_

_**Beijinhos!!**_

_**Polly Polly.**_


	2. 2 Diana Corr

**Ser igual para ser diferente**

**2 – Diana Corr**

Subindo as escadas, lado a lado e sem olhar um ao outro, Diana e Artemis espumavam. A menina de cabelos tão negros quanto os dele batia os pés com força, carregando uma mala marrom, e parecendo ser pesada. Artemis, não pisando tão forte, mas mesmo assim pisando fortemente, trincava os dentes com força, e então percebeu que ela tirava um MP4 do bolso, colocava os fones de ouvido e, de repente, sem nenhum barulho, ela começou a gingar. O ritmo era meio contagiante e ela pisava como se estivesse voando, agora... O cabelo negro, solto, balançava, às vezes, acertando Artemis no rosto.

- Nossa... – Artemis murmurou... Essa colega de quarto dele era LOUCA... Foi então que ela começou a cantar.

- "Now that you got it!

What you gon' do about it

Now that you got it!

What you gon' do about it". – Ela pulava os degraus da escada a cada trecho da música, e Artemis sentiu alguma coisa dentro dele pular. Ele estava se contagiando pela voz dela! Ele só escutava música clássica, e música irlandesa! E agora essa menina cantando em inglês americano, pulando as escadas, faziam-no se perguntar o quê, exatamente, ela estava fazendo num colégio para gênios.

Ele a cutucou, levemente, no ombro, com medo de se machucar.

- Quê? – Ela virou-se para ele, subindo as escadas de costas, e tirando os fones.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, se referindo à ela estar andando de costas.

- Cantando, oras. É proibido? – ela perguntou.

- Não! Como você consegue andar assim? – ele perguntou, esquecendo totalmente o assunto da música.

- Ah... – ela soltou um sorriso amarelo. – Não sei. Apenas consigo... Ando assim desde pequena, e não preciso olhar pra frente, sei o que tem no meu caminho e... – ela tropeçou num dos degraus e caiu de bumbum no chão. – Certo, na MAIORIA das vezes, eu sei o que tem atrás de mim.

Ele segurou um risinho irônico e a ajudou a levantar.

- Você vai ser MESMO minha colega de quarto? – ele perguntou, sem acreditar.

- É o que parece, senhor... – olhou na mala negra dele. – Fowl.

- Onde é? – ele perguntou, já que não paravam de subir nunca.

- No... No último andar... Vamos andar um pouco hein, Fowl? – ela falou, puxando a mala pesada.

Ele a olhou de lado, pela primeira vez a vendo realmente. Os cabelos dela eram na cintura, enormes, tinha um nariz fino, pele quase tão branca quanto a sua. Um nariz fininho e sardas por toda a região do nariz e maçãs do rosto. Quando olhou para ela, na recepção, notou que os olhos dela não tinham cor definida. Eram amarelados, com castanho, rodeados por um verde florestal e raios cinzas. E ela não era muito alta. Ele devia ser pouco mais de 15 centímetros mais alto que ela e, contando que tinha 1.75 de altura, ela deveria ter 1.60, por ai. Percebeu que, quando ela cantava, ou falava, sua voz tinha uma entonação estranha, quase mágica. Uma voz delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo persuasiva.

- Finalmente! – ela gritou, pulando os últimos três degraus da escada sem fim, e chegando no quarto 250. – Nossa, são mais de 500 pessoas nesse colégio!

- Como você sabe? – ele perguntou, sem prestar atenção.

- Estamos no último quarto, o 250, e são duas pessoas num quarto. Duas vezes 250 é igual a 500!

- Ah, isso... – ele nem tinha percebido, mas era verdade. Ela era atenta à tudo, até a esse detalhe miserávelzinho. – Por que está aqui? – ele perguntou, esperando ela abrir a porta com a chave.

- Minha mãe. Disse que tenho que ter um colégio à minha altura. – ela falou, olhando para ele.

- Por que exatamente este? Você é um grande gênio? – ele perguntou, chegando perto dela, arrastando a mala.

- Não sei, mas sou muito boa em matemática e tenho memória fotográfica. – ela falou, abrindo a porta, revelando um quarto muito escuro. – você é? – perguntou, enquanto entrava.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. Ia falar algo sobre o que fazia, mas perdeu a voz quando ela acendeu a luz do quarto. – Meu Deus!

- "Meu Deus", digo eu! Olha que bagunça! – ela chutou alguns objetos do chão, entrando numa sala totalmente desarrumada. Vários móveis estavam cobertos de um pano branco, havia poeira em todo lugar... Toda a esperança de Artemis de não ter rinite ali fora vã. – Isso precisa de uma arrumação.

- Eu que o diga. Não tem uma empregada por perto, não? – ele perguntou, displicente.

Ela o olhou, com os olhos arregalados.

- É claro que não, senhor "chiqueza". Nós vamos arrumar isso aqui. Você e suas mãozinhas manicuradas vão mexer na MASSA.

Foi a vez de Artemis arregalar os olhos. A única vez que tinha feito algum esforço foi a quase 2 anos atrás, quando fora resgatar o pai na Rússia, com ajuda de Buttler, Holly e Raiz.

- Vamos começar agora. Ou você quer dormir na poeira? – ela tirou o casaco e jogou-o em cima de um móvel, mostrando o corpo magrinho numa regata azul, colante. Ela também tinha sardas nos ombros.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – ele disse, soltando a mala.

- Ah, você vai sim, riquinho... Ah, se vai! – Ela o puxou para dentro, trancou a porta e pôs a chave dentro do bolso.

- Não, não vou não. – Ele falou, sério, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Ah, vai! – ela olhou de volta. Um raio desprendeu dos olhos dela e grudou no dele. Era um cabo de guerra.

Ele olhou mais fortemente para ela, como se todo o corpo dele quisesse que ela o dominasse. Com Diana não era diferente, o olhar dele tinha um quê de controlador. Não era algo com que estava acostumada. Ela fazia isso com as pessoas.

Os raios ficaram mais fortes e eles sentiram um impulso de chegar mais perto, ou a linha invisível iria se separar. Era um guerra de mentes e olhar.

- Você está cansado, Artemis? – ela perguntou, na sua voz doce e controladora.

- N-não... – ele gaguejou, sucumbindo.

- Ah, você está sim... Você precisa relaxar... – ela falou, usando o tom de voz mais doce que podia.

- N-não... Não preciso... – ele falou, mas indo para trás levemente.

- Ah... Seus olhos estão ficando tão cansados, Artemis... – ela falou, sentindo-se cansada. Seus olhos começaram a juntar lágrimas.

- Acho que... que não... - ele olhou diretamente para ela, ambos cansados. Então ela piscou, e uma lágrima desceu pelos olhos dela. E quando ele piscou, sentiu uma lágrima quente descer pela bochecha. Ela sentou num sofá, respirando forçadamente.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, se apoiando num móvel.

- Artemis... Você é um "Difícil"! – Ela saltou. – Incrível! Só encontrei duas pessoas assim na vida!

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, se desapoiando do móvel. Sua calça escorregou um pouco, mostrando um pedaço da cueca.

Ela olhou para lá por alguns segundos e olhou para ele.

- Nada de mais, Artemis. Por favor, me ajuda arrumar essa bagunça. Juro que não canto depois das 21:00! – ela fez um "X" no ombro, e ele soltou um risinho. Que promessa!

- Certo, o que tenho de fazer? – ele perguntou.

-------------------------------------------c-----------------------------------

Depois de algum tempo empurrando moveis, ajeitando tapetes, varrendo o chão e limpando armários, eles se sentaram nos sofás brancos, um de frente para o outro, exaustos.

- Cara, você é hilário... – e ela soltou uma gargalhada, lembrando dos tombos que Artemis sofrera. Afinal, ele não era acostumado a fazer esse tipo de serviço.

- Vamos, ria da minha cara, tampinha. Não fui eu quem bati minha própria cabeça na porta, tropecei nos meus próprios pés e sofreu, no mínimo, 10 topadas em 5 minutos. –ele falou, com um risinho sarcástico nos lábios.

- Já estou acostumada com tudo isso. – Ela se levantou e foi até ele. – Mas da próxima vez que você me chamar de tampinha, riquinho, eu vou te dar um soco na cara. Promessa. – Diana pegou a mala e foi para seu quarto, ajeitar as roupas.

Não bem ela cruzou as portas e Artemis soltou da sala.

- Tampinha.

Ela parou, jogou a mala na cama e foi até ele.

- Vai me bater, tampinha? – ele perguntou, crente que a ameaça dela era um blefe.

- Já que perguntou... – Ela juntou os dedos, num punho, e jogou toda a força do corpo na mão, que acertou em cheio no rosto dele. – Sim. – e voltou pro quarto, deixando um Artemis atordoado no sofá, mas já sabendo que não poderia brincar com sua nova colega de quarto. Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto, resmungando algo sobre "quebrar meus dentes" e "deformar meu rosto".

--------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------

- Acorda. Acorda. – silêncio. Barulho de coisas caindo.

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

- ACORDAAA! – Um barulho ensurdecedor zumbiu no ouvido de Artemis, fazendo o pular da cama. – Está atrasado!

- É o quê?!?!?!?! – Perguntou um desorientado Artemis, com uma mão no ouvido. – Você é louca? Você quase me matou de... – então viu que ela estava vermelha e sem reação. Olhou pra si mesmo... E estava só com as roupas de baixo. – Ah! – puxou os lençóis para cima do corpo. – O que você quer?! Me matar de vergonha?

- Você está com vergonha? – ela começou a rir. – Que bonitinho! – Ela puxou os lençóis que ele, relutantemente, soltou. – Vamos logo! Você devia ter acordado há meia hora. – disse, saindo com a "buzina" na mão.

- Está certo, minha xará. – Disse ele, lembrando da relação entre "Artemis" e "Diana", a mesma deusa na mitologia. – Você não perde por esperar.

-Continua-


	3. Beautiful Liar

**N/A1.: Gente, só um "PS". O cap é meio "sexy". Não chega a ser NC-17... Mas acho que já é um NC-13! Então... se quiserem ir em frente...**

**OS PERSONAGENS NÃO ME PERTENCEM, OK? (Mesmo que eu queira eles... T.T)**

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**3 – Beautiful Liar**

Depois de aulas quase sem fim de Educação Física e Informática (Artemis odiava se mexer e tinha certeza que, de informática, sabia mais que o professor.), Artemis ia para o quarto, trocar de roupa para fazer os deveres quando passou pela sala de dança. A sala tinha apenas uma porta e uma janela enorme, de vidro, em que se podia ver todos as pessoas ali dentro. Mas nesse momento, só havia uma. Diana. Não dava para escutar a música, então, ele abriu a porta um milímetro.

"**Lets not kill the Karma"**

Ela deu um giro perfeito, virando a cabeça de lado. Os olhos fechados.

"**Lets not start a fight"**

A roupa dela era uma saia preta, comprida, com uma fenda do lado, e um top, também negro, mostrando a barriga esguia.

"**Its not worth the drama"**

A cintura dela se mexeu como se ela não tivesse ossos. Artemis não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"**For a Beautiful Liar"**

O peito dela saltou, como se o coração quisesse sair do lugar.

"**Could we laugh about it"**

Então ela abriu os olhos, diretamente para Artemis.

"**It's not worth our time"**

Ele achou que ela fosse para de dançar, se esconder, sentir vergonha…

"**We could live without him"**

Não. Ela mexeu os quadris, de lado, na direção dele. Girou, o olhando, mais compenetrada ainda. O olhava nos olhos, e Artemis se sentiu tentado a entrar na sala. Algo pulsava em seu ventre.

"**Just a beautiful liar"**

Ele entrou, e ainda por cima, fechou a porta. Que erro.

"**Tell me how to forgive"**

Ela andou na direção dele, parando para mexer os quadris de vez em quando.

"**When its me whos the shame"**

Ela o encostou na porta, Olhando nos olhos dele.

"**And I wish I could free you"**

Artemis se sentiu hipnotizado imediatamente. Nunca tinha visto uma garota assim...

"**Os the hurt and the pain"**

O peito dela pulsou, três vezes seguidas, como tinha feito antes.

"**But the answer is simple"**

Ele sentiu aquilo no ventre, cada vez mais forte, e engoliu em seco. Não conseguia fechar a boca.

"**He's the one to blame"**

Ela se virou de costas, encostando o corpo no dele. E ele quase gemeu.

&Solo&

Ele se sentia quase desmaiando.Ela dançando na frente dele.

"**Lets not kill the karma"**

Diana desceu o corpo sobre o dele, e ele teve de fechar os olhos.

"**Lets not start a fight"**

"Que deusa…", ele pensou, sem realmente pensar.

"**Its not worth a drama"**

Quando ela levantou, foi pior.

"**For a beautiful liar"**

Virou-se. O rosto de encontro ao dele.

"**Could we laugh about it"**

Ela sorriu, um sorriso cínico, suspensa pelas pontas dos dedos.

"**Its not worth our time"**

As bocas quase coladas, e o peito dela pulsando.

"**We could live without him"**

Ele teve de segurar a cintura dela.

"**Just a beautiful liar"**

Ela se separou dele, andando, com um rebolado, até o centro da sala, onde estava. Ninguém passava na frente do vidro. Ninguém a vira dando o seu "show".

A música acabou, e Artemis continuou grudado à porta.

- Por que não dançou comigo, bobo? – ela perguntou.

- E... Eu... Não sei dançar. – ele se forçou a falar, o corpo ainda tremendo.

- Claro que sabe! – Diana correu até ele, saltitando. – Pelo menos música irlandesa... RiverDance?

- Meus pés doem. – ele falou, se recompondo.

- Hum... Hip-Hop? – ela perguntou, com um dedo no queixo. A feição inocente voltando ao rosto.

- Nunca. – Ele falou, pegando a bolsa no chão.

- Quer saber? – Diana sorriu. – Vou ensinar à você todos os ritmos, e você vai sair daqui como um profissional, Artemis! Acredite!

- Ah... Não, Diana... – Artemis tentou negar, mas o olhar dela era muito forte.

- Quando, Artemis? – ela perguntou.

- Amanhã, depois da aula? – Quando viu o sorriso estampado no rosto sardento de Diana, não conseguiu mais negar nada à ela.

- Legal! – Ela deu um pulo. – Vou ser uma ótima professora!

- Imagino... – ele murmurou, quando saiu da sala indo em direção ao quarto.

- Música: Beatiful Liar. Beyoncé feat. Shakira –

- Continua –

**For who don't know: **

Riverdance: **Riverdance** (que em português seria uma aglutinação de «dança do rio») é um espectáculo de sapateado irlandês, reconhecido pelo rápido movimento de pernas dos dançarinos e aparente imobilidade da cintura para cima.

_**N/A2.: Cap 3 postado! Espero que gostem:**_

**_Miss Annie, faz o favor de postar uma review!! É bem aqui embaixo!!! Kkkkkkkkkkk!!!_**

**_Beijooooooooooo!_**


	4. Boogie Wonderland

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**4 – Boogie WonderLand**

Artemis acordou cedo naquele dia. Sentia um frio na barriga, quando foi tomar café.

- Arty, espera! – Artemis ouviu a voz de Diana atrás, dele, e virou-se. Ela vinha correndo, com um monte de livros e o cabelo precariamente arrumado. Tranças coloridas recheavam os longos fios negros, e uma faixa colorida no topo da cabeça. As caças jeans folgadas, presas por um cinto com tiras coloridas do lado. Uma blusa hippie, de mangas compridas, e a bolsa jeans de lado. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele estava ficando FRACO.

- Agora foi você quem se atrasou. – ele teve de falar, quando ela chegou perto.

- Sei disso, sei disso. Não precisa jogar na minha cara. – ela falou, tentando organizar as folhas soltas do fichário. – Segura aqui. – ela entregou o fichário e começou a ajeitar as folhas dentro dele.

- Que é isso? – ele perguntou, olhando os inúmeros desenhos nas folhas. – Que desenhos são esses?

- Ah... Meus trabalho quando estou nos intervalos. – Ela procurou umas folhas e pegou uma. – Você.

Entregou à ele.

Ela não fazia desenhos perfeitos. Eram tipo "mangá". Olhos grandes, mas expressivos. Um sorriso cínico no rosto fino. Os cabelos escuros pintados em nanquim. Um paletó negro era desenhado no corpo do "Artemis", também pintado em nanquim.

- Legal. – Artemis entregou o desenho de volta à ela. Como pudera dizer a palavra "Legal"?!?! Isso foi Holly Short... Só podia...

- Vamos para a aula? – ela o chamou, pegando o fichário de volta. – E, depois da aula, corra para o quarto e troque de roupa. Quero você bem livre para a aula de dança, gatinho. – ela sorriu, e ele não pôde resistir a retribuir.

------------------------------------------------c------------------------------------------

Artemis não acreditava que estava usando regata e jeans. Não mesmo. E ele estava na sala, enquanto ela preparava o som e o cd.

- Artemis, tira essa regata. – ela falou, puxando uma blusona folgada do corpo, ficando apenas com uma calça muito folgada e um top.

- Mas... – ele começou a andar para trás, mas ela correu até ele e puxou a regata para cima, tirando do corpo magro dele.

- Nossa, você é muito magro mesmo. – ela falou, olhando para a barriga extremamente branca e lisa dele, sem nenhum músculo aparente. Apenas lisa.

- Certo. Você vai me ensinar ou não? – ele perguntou, e ela o empurrou para o meio da sala.

- Vamos lá. – ela foi até o surround e o ligou. A música começou lenta e ela foi para o lado dele. – Se prepare para correr.

- Hã... – ele não entendeu, então uma moça começou a cantar. A voz era extremamente conhecida.

"**Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts"**

Ela bateu um pé, e o indicou para que a imitasse. Ele fez o mesmo. Tinha ritmo, mas não barulho.

- Com força, Artemis. – ela falou.

"**Of men who need more than they get"**

Ele repetiu o movimento, que fez um "clap".

- Isso mesmo! – ela começou a bater os dois pés, no ritmo da música, e ele a seguindo, olhando atentamente os movimentos.

"**Daylight deals a bad hand"**

Ela começou a fazer passos complexos, que eram mais difíceis para Artemis acompanhar.

- Está gravando os passou, não está? – ela perguntou.

"**To a woman that has laid to many bets"**

Por que? – ele perguntou.

**"The mirror stares you in the face and says"**

Vamos repetí-los, mais rápido, depois. Grave bem eles. – ela ficou batendo os pés, com alguns novos movimentos.

"**"Baby, uh uh, It don't work""**

Direita. Esquerda. Direita. Direita. Esquerda. Esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita.

"**You say your prayers through you don't care"**

Ela puxou a mão dele, dando um giro. Artemis gravava tudo, para ser o melhor, mesmo em algo tão fútil.

"**You dance and shake the hurt"**

Se prepare, Artemis… - ela fez mais alguns passos. – Vamos fazer esses...

"**Dance..."**

- ... Bem mais rápido, e depois, os outros... AGORA!

"**... BOOGIE WONDERLAAAAND!!"**

O som encheu a sala, enquanto Artemis tentava lembrar de cada movimento com clareza, sem dificuldade.

"**Ah! Ah! Dance!! Boogie Wonderland!"**

Ele se sentiu mais… alegre, pulando no meio da sala, com um sorriso no rosto. Estava se divertindo...

"**Sound fly through the night**

**I chase my vinyl drams to boogie wonderland**

**I find romance when I start to dance in boogie**

**wonderland**

**I find romance when I start to dance in boogie**

**Wonderland"**

O sapateado corria solto na sala. "Direita!", gritava Diana, com um sorriso no rosto. "Esquerda!", ele a seguia, obedientemente, no ritmo "Disco"!

"**All the love in the world can't be gone"**

O giro.

"**All the need to be loved can't be wrong"**

Mais sapateado.

"**All the records are playing"**

"Direita!".

"**And my heart keeps saying"**

MINHA MÃO, ARTEMIIS! – Ela gritou, com um sorriso.

"**Dance"**

Ele segurou a mão dela, firmemente...

"**BOOGIE WONDERLAAAAAAND!!**

- AGORA! – Eles puxaram um ao outro, cada um indo para um lado, ainda segurando as mãos.

"**DANCE!!!"**

A música parou. Os corpos arfando, um do lado do outro. Ele tinha conseguido. Como sempre.

- Parabéns, Arty! – Diana chegou perto dele e lhe deu um abraço, estavam ficando bem amigos, afinal, ela o chamava de Arty e ele não ligava.

- Obrigada, Diana. – ele estava completamente suado, e não queria tocar nela... Aliás, não queria tocar nem em si mesmo, mas acabou a abraçando.

- Pode me chamar de Dia, Arty. Todo mundo chama. – ela se separou dele.

- Não sou "todo mundo". – Artemis falou, com um sorriso cínico. – Sou Artemis...

- ... Fowl II. – ela o completou. – Já sei, Arty.

- Vou te chamar de "DC". – O rapaz falou, indo em busca da regata. – Vou tomar um banho. Sugiro que faça o mesmo, Dc. – ele disse, colocando a regata novamente.

- Te vejo aqui, amanhã? – ela perguntou.

- Sim... E procure algo à minha altura para que eu dance, querida. – ele falou, saindo da sala.

- Continua –

**_N/A.: Obrigada pelo coment, Annie!!! Minha filha! Achei que não ia comentar!!! Uhauhauhauhauah_**

**_Thank's for read!!!!_**

**_Kiis!_**

**_Polly Depp Weasley_**


	5. Dance like this

**Ser Normal para ser Diferente**

**5- Dance like this**

Artemis suspirou, cansado. Ele e Diana resolveram fazer os exercícios primeiro, antes de ir para a "aula de dança". Estavam fazendo deveres de matemática, e os dedos de Diana corriam soltos pelo fichário aberto. Era como se ela não ligasse para o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Já Artemis, não estava tendo problemas, era bom em tudo. Mas não tão bom quanto Diana em matemática. Ele estava um pouco mais da metade do exercício... ela estava na última questão.

Depois que terminou o exercício de matemática, Diana puxou o de gramática. Ela não tinha problemas com o idioma, mas não era nativa irlandesa, e tinha muitos problemas em escrever as sentenças certas. Quando Artemis terminou o primeiro dever (muito pouco depois dela), ela o chamou.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Me ajuda aquiiii... – ela olhou para ele, fazendo um bico com a boca rosada, sem querer.

- No quê? – ele perguntou, chegando perto dela.

- Exercício de gramática... Mas é em irlandês! E eu não sou Irlandesa!- ela falou, quando ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- E você é de onde? – perguntou.

- Oras... Onde será que uma menina que adora musica e gingado poderia ter nascido? – ela olhou pra ele, interrogativa.

- Espanha? – disse ele.

- Nyah! CUBA! – ela disse, se levantando e mexendo os ombros.

- Você é de Cuba? Aquele país socialista subdesenvolvido da América Central? – Artemis perguntou, olhando no rosto dela. Então ela desmoronou no outro sofá.

- Cara, eu sei que tu é rico, mas não precisa humilhar... – ela falou. – É, é um país subdesenvolvido, de economia DE TRANSIÇÃO, na América Central que é bem mais alegre que a Irlanda!

- Mas seu sobrenome é irlandês, não é? – ele tentou mudar de assunto. Não gostava de falar da Irlanda com uma pessoa que não era de lá.

- Meu pai é irlandês. Desde pequena, eu só quis, na minha vida, ir para três lugares...

- E eles são...? – Artemis cruzou as pernas. A roupa preta que usava o deixava estranhamente... charmoso.

- Japão, Inglaterra e Irlanda. – ela falou, com um sorriso. – Decidi que, primeiro iria para o Japão, depois para a Inglaterra e, como o melhor fica pro final, viria para a Irlanda.

- Com quantos anos você foi para o Japão? – ele perguntou, olhando o fichário dela com nenhum interesse.

- 13.

- E para a Inglaterra? – ele virou uma folha cheia de desenhos.

- 14.

- Suponho que tenha vindo para cá ano passado... – ele virou uma folha e viu inúmeros desenhos, que pareciam ser da mesma pessoa. – Quem é...?

- NÃO! – ela puxou o fichário das mãos dele. – Digo, é melhor não. – ela pegou as folhas do exercício e fechou o fichário. – Vamos terminar, gracinha. Hoje vou mostrar a você o que é CUBA!

-----------------------------------------c-----------------------------------------------

- Ah, você está com a roupa que eu pedi...! – Diana falou, quando ele entrou na sala. Ninguém nunca ia para lá, gênios não precisam dançar.

Ela pediu que Artemis usasse uma calça folgada, mas não jeans. Ele estava com uma regata branca e com a calça que ela pediu, negra.

Diana estava bonita, como sempre. Usava uma vestido preto, com bolinhas brancas, colado em cima e, a partir da cintura, rodado e com forro.

- Que música vamos dançar hoje? – Artemis perguntou, olhando para ela.

- "Dance like this". – ela ligou o surround.

- Isso é música…?

- Cubana! – ela sorriu, pulando até ele. – Você vai adorar! As mulheres mexem "as cadeiras" que é o máximo! – ela mexeu o quadril, como numa dança do ventre.

Ele ficou na posição de sempre, e ela começou a guiá-lo.

"**I ain't come to fight tonight**

**Too many ladies up in here tonight"**

- Isso não é dança de salão, Artemis... É dança de rua, então... Se prepare... – ela falou, o puxando pra perto.

"**I never really knew that you could dance like this**

**She makes her man wanna speak spanish**

**Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa"**

Diana dançava como se o céu fosse o limite, e Artemis tentava acompanhá-la, sem conseguir direito. Ela teria de repetir aquela música mais algumas vezes.

"**The way you move, you've got me hypnotized**

**Especially when I look into his eyes**

**Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga"**

- Artemis, você vai me segurar na cintura. Não sinta vergonha, dança cubana é quase dança pagã. – ela falou, e ele ruborizou.

"**Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving**

**me crazy**

**And I did not have the slighest idea until I saw you**

**dancin'"**

Diana se segurou nele, girando. Era uma musica que tinha ritmo, e ele estava começando a entrar nele. Indo para trás e para frente com os pés, um após o outro. Não precisava olhar para baixo.

"**The way you walk up on the dance floor**

**Noobody could ignore the way you move your body, girl**

**And everything so unexpected the way you right and**

**left it**

**So you could keep on digging it"**

Ela pôs as mãos no quadris dele, o guiando.

- Você precisa me guiar, e não o contrário. – ela falou. – Eu sou sua dama... Você é o meu homem, entende?

- Ah... Não. – ele falou, e estava dizendo a verdade.

- Você que manda! – ela gritou. – E agora, entendeu?

- Agora eu entendi... – ele falou, girando-a pela mão e a puxando de volta, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas, na frente dele.

"**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia"**

Era espantoso o jeito com que ele pegava as coisas no ar. Não era ela quem estava o guiando... era ele quem a guiava. Não havia um tropeço, uma queda.

"**Hey boy, now that I see your new rhythm**

**I'm in a state of shock now**

**The way I can see your body movin'**

**And I don't want you to stop now**

**I like the way you approach me so sensually**

**You got me in a daze, boy**

**I can't ignore the way you're dancin'**

**You got me in a trance and I can't explain it"**

Ela girava pela sala, sozinha, enquanto ele a olhava. Sentia aquele frio na barriga novamente. Ela era bonita, Artemis sabia, mas não era para tanto!

"**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de dia"**

Ele começou a bater palmas, e ela começou a sorrir. Os pés descalços se mexendo no piso, outrora frio, da sala.

"**Senorita, feel the conga**

**Let me see you move like you come from Havana"**

Diana deu um salto e um grito. Ela era de Havana, e se sentia maravilhada com o nome de seu estado numa música.

""**Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that**

**Hey, you Papi, don't you stop it**

**I wanna see you move your body**

**Ohhh, I didn't know you did it like that"**

Ela foi andando até ele, com um rebolado inconfundível. Artemis a olhava com o mesmo olhar penetrante, assim como o dela. A linha foi traçada, e o cabo de guerra começou outra vez. Ele se sentia grudado aos olhos dela, sem conseguir fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar para as minúsculas tiras cinza dos olhos dela, ou o castanho-mel que jorrava de dentro para fora, ou a linha florestal circundando-os... ele não sabia, mas queria olhá-los mais de perto.

"**I never really knew that you could dance like this**

**She makes her man wanna speak spanish**

**Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa"**

Ela chegou junto dele, e ele tocou-lhe a cintura com as duas mãos. Nunca tinha se sentido bem com aquelas roupas, mas agora nem ligava mais para elas.

"**The way you move, you've got me hypnotized**

**Especially when I look into his eyes**

**Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga"**

Ela prendeu uma das pernas dele com uma dela e se jogou para trás. Ele a segurou no ato. Movimento perfeito.

"**Baila comigo... Baila comigo..."**

Diana se levantou e se separou dele, enquanto a música ficava cada vez mais distante.

- Nossa! Que evolução, hein, gatinho? – ela falou, e ele sentiu uma pontada no coração. Odiava essa palavra... "Gatinho"...

- É mesmo, não é? – ele sorriu, um sorriso sincero.

Ela pegou o som e o guardou numa saleta ao lado.

- Vamos? – ela o chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Estava pensando seriamente nisso. – e segurou a mão dela.

Ela o puxava, feliz, até o quarto. As pessoas que passavam, perguntavam-se se eles eram loucos, ou se eles tinham ido pro lugar errado. Mas uma coisa era certa: Artemis nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz em ter um amigo.

- Continua –

**_N/A.: Uhuhuhu!!! Adorei esse cap!!! E vc tbm, n é, Annie!!!_**

**_huhuhuh... Artemis Diego Luna.!!! UHuahuahauhauhauahuahua_**

****

**_Bjinhoos!!!_**

**_Polly D._**


	6. Lendo os Sinais

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**6 – Lendo os sinais**

Não era diferente o jeito com que ele olhava para aquela menina... Não, não era... Ele achava que não. A pele clara e os cabelos castanho-escuros da menina o intrigavam. Ele a olhava, do outro lado da sala (por ter chegado atrasado no primeiro dia de aula, teve que sentar-se numas cadeiras de trás), e se sentia estranho. Não se sentia assim perto de...

- Uhhh... Você 'tá olhando a "Lind" de um jeito muito estranho, Arty...!! – ele ouviu a voz de Diana no ouvido dele.

- Não estou olhando, não, Dc! – ele virou-se para ela. – Eu só estou...

- Gostando da Lindsay. – Dc completou, olhando para ele, com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu... – ele se virou, irritado. Não estava gostando de "Lind" nenhuma! Não gostava de ninguém... Ele... Virou-se para a menina popular do outro lado da sala. Ela era inteligente, bonita e, de um jeito muito sexy, bem mais do que Dc (porque Dc só era sexy quando dançava). Ele sentia a garganta seca quando olhava para a menina de cabelos castanhos do outro lado da sala. Os olhos verdes dela encontraram com os dele, e ela deu um sorriso. Ele não sabia se era pra encantar, ou se ela tinha gostado de vê-lo a olhando... Mas não importava.

- Tá gostando da Lind...!! – Dc falou, baixinho, no pé do ouvido dele.

Ele bufou. Odiava quando Diana estava certa... Principalmente nisso...

Quando saíram da sala, indo em direção ao refeitório enorme do colégio Medelev, enquanto Dc cantava uma música de Elvis Presley, pulando na frente de Artemis. Ele sabia que gostava da alegria de Dc e que nunca tinha se divertido tanto com ela, mas o que precisava, agora, era de alguém para compartilhar outras emoções...

- Pensando na Lind, Arty? – ela se virou para ele, andando de costas.

- Para de fazer isso, Dc. – ele pediu, se referindo a ela estar andando de costas.

- Oras, mas não é verdade? Você gosta ou não da Lindsay? – ela perguntou, continuando a andar de costas.

- Não é isso! Para de andar de costas! – Artemis falou, virando ela.

- Ah, isso... – ela andou ao lado dele, normal. – Mas você gosta ou não dela? – eles entraram no refeitório apinhado de "CDF's", com Dc pulando levemente com "Boogie Wonderland" batendo na cabeça.

- Sei lá... – ele falou mesmo isso? "Sei lá"???? – Me sinto diferente olhando para ela...

- Artemis Fowl II, "O Seco", está gostando de uma menina!! – eles foram pegar um prato, enquanto ela ria feito louca.

- E se eu estiver gostando mesmo, Diana, é da tua conta? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, considerando que sou tua única amiga nesse colégio todo, e que sou praticamente responsável pela limpeza do quarto... SIM! É da minha conta. – ela falou, enquanto colocava uma grande porção de molho bolonhesa em cima do bife que tinha pegado, enquanto ele se contentava apenas com uma pequena porção de molho branco ao lado do peixe.

- Certo, eu não sei se isso é gostar... – ele falou, sincero, quando sentaram numa mesa.

- Você nunca gostou de ninguém? – ela parou, olhando para ele, com o garfo no ar.

- Não... Na verdade eu nem...

- Você nunca beijou nenhuma menina?! – ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso é crime? – ele perguntou, pondo uma garfada na boca.

- Bem... Meu primeiro beijo foi aos 13 anos... – ela falou, logo após ponto um garfo cheio de carne na boca.

- Parabéns para você. – Artemis falou, sem muito interesse.

- Decidi. Ao invés da aula de dança, você vai ter uma aula de "menino". – ela falou.

- Como assim? – Artemis estava começando a estranhar o jeito de Dc.

- Ai, Artemis! Vou te ensinar a "ler os sinais"! – ela falou.

Artemis já estava começando a imaginar que sinais eram esses...

------------------------------------------c-------------------------------------

- Primeiro, Artemis, você vai convidá-la para sair. – Disse Dc, sentada na cama de Artemis, na frente dele, com as pernas na posição "borboleta".

- Eu? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Não sei como fazer isso.

- Sabe sim, você é um gênio. – Dc falou, sorrindo. – Basta ser insensível, mas um ATOR insensível. Você não pode se sentir nervoso, nem gaguejar. Tem que chegar lá e dizer...

----

- Você quer sair comigo? – Artemis olhava para Lindsay de um modo encantador, segurando uma rosa vermelha numa das mãos.

A menina se derreteu completamente, sorrindo.

- Claro que sim... – ela segurou a rosa. – Quando?

- Amanhã. De 18:00. Pode ser? – ele perguntou.

- Mas e os superiores? – Lind perguntou, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Posso convencê-los. – e ele tinha razão. Na mesma hora que saiu de perto da garota, foi aos coordenadores da instituição e pediu permissão para sair com a garota. Ele era Artemis Fowl. Deram na hora.

Depois andou para o próprio quarto, onde Dc esperava, ansiosa, no sofá branco, riscando algumas folhas.

Quando Artemis abriu a porta, ela o olhou com um ar de interrogatório.

- E...? – Dc se levantou, enquanto Artemis chegou perto dela, imparcial.

- E-ela disse... "sim". – falou, e sentiu todo o peso da amiga nos ombros.

- AHHHHHHH!!! QUE PERFEITO! – ela apertava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Se... você... me... soltasse... talvez eu... vivesse até... amanhã... – ele falou, sem fôlego.

- Desculpinha... – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

Ele ficou meio "apagado" por um momento.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- É que, se ela quiser me beijar, eu não vou saber! – Artemis parecia meio desesperado. – Quero dizer, como eu vou saber que ela quer me beijar?

- Ah, isso é fácil! – Dc o sentou no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Ela vai dar uns sinais...

- Quais?

- Ela vai chegar mais perto de você... – ela chegou um centímetro mais perto dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, em sinal de que entendera.

- Vai tocar sua mão como se fosse um acidente... – ela fez o movimento com a mão, por cima da dele, para que ele soubesse. – Vai olhar você com outros olhos... – ela deu seu olhar mais meigo para cima dele. – vai chegar com o rosto mais pra perto de você... – eles ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância. – E vai fechar os olhos parcialmente... Daí você simplesmente... – ela não conseguiu terminar. Sentiu os lábios frios de Artemis sobre os seus. Ele estava beijando ela? Dc não entendeu bem, mas abriu levemente a boca para que ele continuasse. Os lábios dele eram frios, mas doces. Era como se fosse realmente necessário que ela beijasse ele.

Artemis se separou dela um pouco.

- Não era pra eu fazer isso, era? – ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

- Não... – ela respirava dificultamente. – Por que você fez?

- Achei que estava lendo os sinais... – ele sorriu, e ela soltou uma gargalhada. Então foi isso?

- Ai, Artemis, você é uma comédia! – ela encostou a testa no ombro dele, ainda rindo. Ele ria também, mas se sentia estranho. Quando ele a beijou, parecia que um rio gelado tinha descido pelas suas entranhas. Artemis se sentiu tão... tão... diferente... Esperava que sentisse a mesma coisa quando beijasse Lindsay...

- Continua -

**_N/A.: Annie, obrigada por estar lendo a fic!!!_**

**_- Defensiva: Nada do que disserem vai me fazer desistir de escrever a fic, podem apostar. Obrigada pela correção do nome, realmente minha escrita estava equivocada.  
Isso é uma fic. Creio que "fic" seja abreviatura de "fiction", que significa "ficção". Se não concordam com o que escrevo, não leiam. - _**

**_Annie!! Já sabes o que tens de fazer, n é mesmo??? Beijinhooo!!!!_**

**_Polly D. Weasley._**


	7. Big girls don't cry

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**7 – Big girls don't cry**

"Não acredito!", Dc pensava. "Eu estou gostando de... Artemis Fowl!".

Ela corria para chegar à sala de aula o mais rápido possível. Tinha acordado tarde naquele dia... Sentira vontade de chorar à noite e não podia ir para a aula com o rosto inchado e vermelho. Ela gostava dele, e ele gostava de outra. "Ele é seu melhor amigo!", o lado racional pensava. "Você gosta dele, e quem liga para a vadia?", o lado emocional pensava.

"**Da Da Da Da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown**

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

**Be with myself in center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity"**

Ela chegou na aula, vermelha de correr, e, por sorte, o professor de biologia ainda não tinha entrado. Correu para seu lugar, atrás de Artemis.

- Por que chegou atrasada? – ele perguntou, pelo canto da boca.

- Acordei tarde, só isso. – ela respondeu, pegando, desajeitada, os livros na bolsa.

- Por que você está vermelha? Estava chorando, por acaso? – ele perguntou.

- Foi de correr, Artemis. Desci três lances de escada correndo para chegar aqui. – ela falou, emburrada. Por que ele sempre estava certo?

--------------------------------------------------c----------------------------------

Aquele foi um dos dias mais chatos da vida de Diana. Artemis não parava de dizer o quanto estava nervoso com o encontro com Lindsay. E Dc tinha que aturar... Ele era seu melhor amigo...

"**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry"**

Ela o viu se preparar para ir ao tão desejado encontro... Lindo. Nunca que ele iria se preparar tanto para um encontro com ela. Artemis nunca teria um encontro com ela. Não do jeito que era. Lindsay era linda… Tinha a pele limpa, sem nenhuma sarda. Os lindos cabelos castanhos, tão lisos, até os ombros, muito diferentes dos tão negros cabelos de Diana.,.. Tão escuros que pareciam sem vida. Os olhos dela eram verdes... Os de Diana... Nem chegavam a ter uma cor definida...

"**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full**

**grown**

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they**

**And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay"**

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de sair, sério.

- Boa sorte, senhor Fowl. – Dc fez a brincadeira para que ele risse.

- Obrigado, Senhorita Corr. – Artemis curvou levemente os lábios, num sorriso, e fechou a porta.

"**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry"**

Diana correu para a porta e a trancou. Se encostou nela, e seus ombros começaram a tremer... Ela estava chorando... 

-------------------------------------------x------------------------------- 

E lá estava ela. Linda. Com um vestido vermelho, os cabelos presos num coque elegante. Os olhos verdes cobertos por uma sombra rosada, os pés num salto alto. Os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. 

Artemis nunca havia se sentido tão nervoso na vida. As mãos suavam quando lhe deu o braço. A noite seria ótima. 

-------------------------------------------x---------------------------------- 

Era como se a noite tivesse ficado duas vezes mais comprida. Ela tirou a roupa que lhe apertava a barriga, e a substituiu por um blusão cor de rosa e branco. Os cabelos compridos presos numa grossa trança. Usava apenas um short verde por baixo. Se sentia um fracasso. 

"**Like a little school mate in the school yard**

**We'll play jacks and uno cards**

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**

**Valentine**

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**

**'cause I wanna hold yours too**

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret**

**worlds**

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself in center, clarity**

**Peace, Serenity"**

-------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------ 

Ela tinha a elegancia de uma primeira-dama. Mas ele não sabia se era tão gentil quanto aparentava. Ela gritara com o garçom porque a alface do prato estava no lugar errado. Gritou com o violinista porque ele tocou a música errada. Mas ela estava dando os sinais... Ela tinha tocado a mão dele. Eles estavam lado a lado, e ela decidiu sair daquele restaurante "sórdido". 

Caminhavam pelo jardim, um ao lado do outro. Então ela parou. Novamente os mesmo sinais... ela estava chegando perto… 

------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------- 

Dc estava deitada no sofá, sozinha. Não sabia o que fazer. Ia perdê-lo, sabia. Ele era seu melhor amigo... mas ela não queria ser só amiga dele. Se sentia mal... mas não podia fazer nada. Ele gostava de outra. 

"**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We got some straightening out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**

**blanket**

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry,**

**Don't cry"**

-------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------- 

Os lábios se tocaram. Os lábios de Lindsay eram frios... Tão diferentes dos de Diana... Mas, por que diabos estava pensando em Dc agora? Colocou as mãos na cintura fininha de Lind, mas não sentiu nada... Nada na barriga. Era como se fosse... um beijo normal. Não era o mesmo sentimento que sentiu quando estava com Diana. Era algo... muito diferente. Então ele andou para trás e tropeçou sem querer, quebrando, acidentalmente, o colar de Lindsay. 

Não preciso dizer que ela não gostou nada disso. Deu umas bofetadas no rosto dele e saiu, com raiva. Ele correu para o carro, para ir falar com Diana. Ele começou a pensar que não gostava mais de Lindsay. 

-------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------- 

Ela ouviu alguém bater na porta. Quem poderia ser? Artemis...? Não… faz tão pouco tempo… 

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou dois olhos azuis, não tão felizes. Ele a abraçou pelo pescoço, e parecia preocupado. 

- Foi horrível, Dc... – ele falou, se afastando dela, e, vendo os olhos vermelhos da mocinha, exclamou. – Vo... você estava chorando? 

Ela abaixou a cabeça. 

- Pensei... que você não fosse mais ser meu amigo… - ela o abraçou de volta. A sua cabeça não batia mais acima do ombro dele, e ele encostou a cabeça na cabeça dela. 

- Não se preocupe, Dc... Não importa quantas namoradas eu venha a ter... – Artemis levantou a cabeça dela com o indicador. – Você vai ser sempre minha melhor amiga. 

Ela sorriu, então ele fez algo que ela nunca imaginaria fazer. Pôs o dedo indicador em cima da boca dela e deu um beijo por cima do dedo. 

- Você é minha melhor amiga, xará. – e sorriu. Um sorriso realmente sincero. 

- Você também, Arty! – ela deu um sorrisão, fazendo o mesmo que ele... Lind não era algo muito relevante agora... A amizade era a coisa mais importante naquela hora. 

- Continua - 

**_N/A.: Uhuhu!!!_**

**_Gostei really desse cap!!! Rs_**

**_Bela! Obrigada pela sua review! Nossa, eu achava que só a Annie ia comentar aqui!!_**

**_Muito obrigada mesmo! E obrigada por estar lendo!!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Polly Polly._**


	8. Never can say goodbye

**Ser igual para ser diferente**

**8 – Never can say goodbye**

Era realmente a cena que ela estava vendo...? Dc sentia as lágrimas voltarem na mesma intensidade que foram no dia anterior. Era sim... Lind estava pedindo "desculpas" à Artemis pelo dia anterior. Ele era novo no assunto "amor". Ele iria desculpá-la.

A nova cena fez uma lágrima descer pelos olhos multicoloridos de Dc. Lind segurou, quase delicadamente, o rosto dele e deu-lhe um beijo na boca...

"**I never can say goodbye **

**No, no, no I, I never can say goodbye **

**Every time I think I've had enough **

**and start heading for the door **

**There's a very strange vibration **

**KISSING ME RIGHT TO THE CORE OR PERICING ME**

**RIGHT TO THE CORE"**

Diana enxugou as lágrimas em seu rosto, com medo de que Artemis visse, e saiu de lá, quase correndo. Não queria magoá-lo, e se ele estava feliz com outra, então ela ficaria feliz...

Bateu a porta do quarto 250 com força. Não queria mais saber de nada. Entrou dentro da sua suíte, querendo sua banheira quentinha naquele dia de muito frio.

Deixou as roupas jogadas no chão do quarto. A banheira já quase cheia quando ela se deitou, quase confortavelmente, dentro da água. Queria se afogar lá dentro.

Olhou o colar que tinha no pescoço. Nunca o tirava, nem para tomar banho. O colar era uma fada, com as asas abertas em tons arco-íricos. Ela adorava aquele colar. O tinha desde de quando não sabia quem era... Fechou os olhos e pensou novamente no beijo que ele lhe dera.

"**It says turn around you fool, **

**you know you love him more **

**and more **

**Tell me why is it so? **

**Don't wanna let you go" **

Um frio tomou conta do seu estômago. Nunca sentira aquilo na vida... era... especial...

O que sua guarda-costas lhe diria nessa hora...? Lembrou-se: "Homens são fracos, Srta. Corr. Eles fingem que te amam, fazem você se apaixonar e, depois de beijos escondidos no meio da noite, ele vai embora... Diz que não é por você... mas, realmente, não é. Eles não sabem amar...". Dc duvidava que ela já tivesse amado na vida... e se amou, foi muito desastroso.

"**I never can say goodbye boy **

**Ooh ooh baby I never can say goodbye **

**No no no no no no **

**Ooh hey I never can say goodbye, boy **

**Ooh ooh baby **

**I never can say goodbye **

**No no no no no no hey"**

Ela jogou a cabeça dentro d'água, e recitou as pequenas partes da música "Never Can say goodbye"..."Don't wanna let you go... I never can say goodbye, boy...". As notas saíram mais como um "blugblugblug". Ela não se sentia bem... queria se afogar...

"**I keep thinking that our problems soon are all gonna**

**work **

**out **

**But there's that same unhappy feeling, **

**there's that anguish, there's that doubt **

**It's that same old dizzy hangup **

**I CAN'T DO WITH YOU OR WITHOUT or YOU'VE HAD**

**WITH YOU ALL YOUR LIFE**

**Tell me why is it so? I don't wanna let you go **

**I never can say goodbye boy, ooh baby **

**I never can say goodbye, no no no no no no **

**Hey I never can say goodbye boy,ooh baby **

**I never can say goodbye, no no no no no no" **

Ela saiu da banheira, se enrolou num roupão, e saiu cantando do banheiro, as lágrimas já secas.

- "I never can say goodbye, boyy... Uhhhh!!! No! No! I never can say goodbye!"… - ela colocava uma jeans e uma camisetinha branca. O pente passado rapidamente pelos cabelos. Ela não gostava de se cuidar muito... Por isso ele preferiu a outra. Ela era bonita. Ela tinha bom gosto. Ela era elegante... – Ela tem peito e tem bunda! – ela falou, se olhando no espelho. Se sentia tão... feia. Nunca foi de se sentir assim. Sempre gostou de ser ela mesma, com a sua beleza singular. Mas não conseguiu dessa vez. Se sentiu trocada.

"**No... Don't wanna let you goo..."**

Artemis entrara na sala, com um meio sorriso. Havia desculpado Lindsay... Mas, algo dentro dele não se sentia muito bem... Ele não amava Lindsay... Já fazia quase dois meses que estava ali... e a única pessoa que lhe fazia sentir-se bem era Dc.

"**I never can say goodbye, boy..."**

Ele escutou uma voz melodiosa e delicada, abafada pelas portas, cantando uma música em ritmo lento, quando deveria ser agitada.

"**No... No... I never can say goodbye..."**

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Dc e a viu, de frente para o espelho. Os lábios estavam vermelhos... Ficavam assim porque ela tinha a mania de mordê-los quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Ela virou-se, e encontrou os olhos dele. Os cabelos negros e compridos da moça pareciam ainda maiores, com a água.

- Arty... – ela sorriu.

- Eu ouvi você cantar, Dc... – ele se aproximou dela. – Sua voz é linda...

- Eu... Ah... Obrigada... – ela falou, tentando não olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu sei que você me viu com a Lindsay... – ele fez com que ela lhe olhasse. – Vai ficar com raiva de mim?

- Claro que não, Arty. – ela segurou as lágrimas que teimavam em descer. – Você é meu melhor amigo.

- Mesmo assim... acho que você não gosta dela. – ele se escorou na cômoda branca.

- Mesmo assim... – ela o imitou, sorrindo. – Vou te apoiar, seu idiota. – ela o abraçou. – Mesmo contra a minha vontade.

- Obrigada, Dc... – ele retribuiu o abraço, sem nem saber porquê.

- De nada, Arty.

"**Don't wanna let you go..."**

- Continua –


	9. Miedo

**Ser normal para ser diferente **

**Cap 9 – Miedo**

Ele estava saindo com uma menina linda, elegante, inteligente - e por que não falar também? - rica. Mas por que não sentia nada? Era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa... 

**Tienen miedo del amor y no saber amar  
Tienem miedo de la sombra y miedo de la luz  
Tienem miedo de pedir y miedo de callar  
Miedo que da miedo del miedo que da**

A mão rolava solta pelas folhas do caderno. Olhava de relance Dc, sentada à sua frente, sobre os joelhos. O exercício de história parecia tão fácil... Mas por que, diabos, não conseguia se concentrar? Será que era por que os cabelos negros dela, soltos, desciam por um lado do seu rosto, cobrindo-o parcialmente. A luz projetava um estranho brilho sobre eles. Os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos semi-cerrados. Voltou ao exercício. 

**Tienem miedo de subir y miedo de bajar  
Tienem miedo de la noche y miedo del azul  
Tienem miedo de escupir y miedo de aguantar  
Miedo que da miedo del miedo que da**

Tentou pensar em Lindsay. O quanto ela era bonita, inteligente… Nossa, se ela fosse tão divertida quanto Dc! Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer Diana. Olhou para ela novamente. Era sexta-feira, noite, e ele fazendo exercícios de história? Largou o caderno, e foi para o quarto. Ia ficar um pouco com Lindsay... Para esquecer Dc. 

**El miedo es una sombra que el temor no esquiva  
El miedo es una trampa que atrapó al amor  
El miedo es la palanca que apagó la vida  
El miedo es una grieta que agrandó el dolor**

Calçou o tênis quase correndo, para não escutar a voz dela perguntando para onde ele iria (ela sempre fazia isso). Estava com um certo medo de ouvir a voz dela... Tinha medo de não conseguir ficar mais tempo pensando apenas na namorada. 

- Pra onde vai, Arty? – ela perguntou. Artemis a olhou. Dc pôs, com o dedo, o cabelo atrás da orelha. 

- Ah... Me encontrar com a Lind. – respondeu, encabulado. 

- Então está certo. – ela voltou ao desenho que fazia. 

Só isso? Ele ainda estava com medo. O coração pulava com força. 

**Tenho medo de gente e de solidão  
Tenho medo da vida e medo de morrer  
Tenho medo de ficar e medo de escapulir  
Medo que dá medo do medo que dá**

Não aguentava mais. Não queria ficar mais com Lindsay. Queria ficar com Dc, sabia disso. Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Saiu correndo. Lembrou das ligações de Butler no meio na noite. "Você não quer mais voltar?", ele perguntara. "Não posso.", respondeu Artemis, "acho que estou gostando de alguém", a qual o guarda-costas respondeu com uma risada. "Dom!", Artemis estava completamente vermelho. 

**Tenho medo de ascender e medo de apagar  
Tenho medo de esperar e medo de partir  
Tenho medo de correr e medo de cair  
Medo que dá medo do medo que dá**

Era essa a decisão. Estava faltando apenas uma semana para voltar para casa. Isso mesmo. Férias. Teria de dizer à Dc que estava gostando dela... Antes de voltar para casa. Decidiu acabar com Lind. Mas tinha medo do que a moça poderia fazer... Não era uma pessoa que gostava de ser negada... Então ele a viu. Estava com um garoto, da idade dele. Sabia quem era, pois já o vira com Lindsay antes... Mas não assim... 

**O medo é uma linha que separa o mundo  
O medo é uma casa aonde ninguém vai  
O medo é como un laço que se aperta em nós  
O medo é uma força que não me deixa andar**

Eles estavam... estavam... se beijando. Artemis tentou olhar direito, para ver se era mesmo Lindsay. Era. 

- Inferno... – ele murmurou. Teria de fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo não gostando de Lindsay, nunca pensara em traí-la. Deveria dar meia volta de fazer isso agora. Nesse exato segundo. Mas não... ele foi até ela. 

Tão entretida que estava no beijo, não viu que Artemis estava ali, só quando ele a tocou no ombro. 

- Talvez eu não tenha suprido as suas necessidades. – ela virou-se, num susto. 

- Artemis! Eu posso... 

- Não. Você não pode. – ele falou, sério. – Não se preocupe. Não vai me fazer falta. – ele se virou, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, deixando uma Lindsay apalermada atrás dele. O outro rapaz tentou voltar a beijá-la, e recebeu um tapa na cara. 

**Tienem miedo de reir y miedo de llorar  
Tienem miedo de encontrarse y miedo de no ser  
Tienem miedo de decir y miedo de escuchar  
Miedo que da miedo del miedo que da**

Então, uma sensação de medo maior subiu no corpo dele. Era a hora agora. Como falaria para Dc o que sentia e o que queria? 

**Tenho medo de parar e medo de avançar  
Tenho medo de amarrar e medo de quebrar  
Tenho medo de exigir e medo de deixar  
Medo que dá medo do medo que dá**

Abriu a porta com cautela. Ela estava deitada no sofá, fitando o teto. 

- Oi. – falou, ouvindo a porta se abrir. Mexia num colar preso no pescoço. 

- Oi. – ele falou. Se sentia frustrado. 

- O que a Lind fez contigo agora? – Dc perguntou, olhando para Artemis, que se sentava no chão, ao lado dela. 

- Ela me traiu. Básico e simples. – falou, com a cabeça baixa. 

- Logo você? – Dc não podia acreditar. Não sabia se ficava triste pelo amigo ou pulando de felicidade por ele estar livre. 

- Logo eu. – virou-se para ela, que continuava deitada. – Eu sou tão ruim assim? 

- Que nada, Arty. Ela que é uma vadia. – Dc sorriu, olhando para Arty. 

- Adoro esse seu sorriso, sabia? – ele falou. Não sabia porquê, mas falara. 

Dc ficou com as bochechas vermelhas imediatamente. 

- O-obrigada... – gaguejou. Ele estava muito perto... Perto demais. O coração pulava. Ela estava com medo. Medo do que ele poderia fazer. 

**O medo é uma sombra que o temor não desvia  
O medo é uma armadilha que pegou o amor  
O medo é uma chave, que apagou a vida  
O medo é uma brecha que fez crescer a dor**

Artemis fez com que ela se sentasse ao lado dele, no chão. O coração a mil. Era agora ou nunca. Mas tinha medo de que ela o rejeitasse. 

**El miedo es una raya que separa el mundo  
El miedo es una casa donde nadie va  
El miedo es como un lazo que se apierta en nudo  
El miedo es una fuerza que me impide andar**

Chegava mais perto... mais perto. Dc acabou fechando os olhos, sem querer. Sentiu lábios frios tocarem os seus. Artemis a estava beijando... Que frio... que medo... que doce... 

**Medo de olhar no fundo  
Medo de dobrar a esquina  
Medo de ficar no escuro  
De passar em branco, de cruzar a linha  
Medo de se achar sozinho  
De perder a rédea, a pose e o prumo  
Medo de pedir arrego, medo de vagar sem rumo**

As mãos dele foram parar na sua cintura... Estava com muito medo agora... Medo de não saber parar, medo de não conseguir continuar... 

**Medo estampado na cara ou escondido no porão  
O medo circulando nas veias  
Ou em rota de colisão  
O medo é do Deus ou do demo  
É ordem ou é confusão  
O medo é medonho, o medo domina  
O medo é a medida da indecisão**

Artemis sentia o coração de Dc perto do seu próprio. Estava com medo do que ela iria dizer... um frio na barriga... 

**Medo de fechar a cara, medo de encarar  
Medo de calar a boca, medo de escutar  
Medo de passar a perna, medo de cair  
Medo de fazer de conta, medo de dormir  
Medo de se arrepender, medo de deixar por fazer  
Medo de se amargurar pelo que não se fez  
Medo de perder a vez**

As mãos dela foram para cima dos seus ombros, remexendo nos fios de cabelos do pescoço dele. Eita, medo de não conseguir se controlar perto dela! 

**Medo de fugir da raia na hora H  
Medo de morrer na praia depois de beber o mar  
Medo... que dá medo do medo que dá  
Miedo... que da miedo del miedo que da**

Eles se separaram. A respiração ofegante. Não conseguia respirar direito. 

- Achei que você não ia fazer isso... – Dc foi a primeira a falar. 

- Achei que você naõ quisesse que eu fizesse... – Arty a abraçou. Não era mais só amizade... 

-continua- 

**_N/A.: Uhuhu! Gostei desse cap! Huahuhaua_**

**_Ju! Valew pelo review!!! Gostou do cap? rssss_**

**_Bjin_**

****

**_Moa (posso te chamar de Moa, Morgana?). Valew pela review! Sobre seu primeiro ponto. A Dc é cubana... ela não sabe o que é isso de dança de salão (n se preocupe, o Arty não vai dançar só hiphop!)! Sobre o segundo... Já me consertei!_**

**_Sabe... Não é que eu esteja irritada... É que, se fosse um coment criticando, eu aceitaria na boa, gosto de críticas... Mas n era uma review criticando... era uma review xingando mesmo... Dizendo o quanto eu era idiota e coisa e tal... e isso não é legal..._**

**_rs_**

**_Bem.. Já estou indo! Beijos!_**

**_Polly Polly._**


	10. Your Song

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**Cap 10 – Your Song**

_**My gift is my song... **__**And this one's for you**_

****

Ele a via sentada na cadeira das ala… Meio triste. 

- Ora, Dc, não fique assim. Vamos nos ver dentro de um mês. – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, mas ela não parecia estar conformada. 

- Artemis... Será que você não percebeu que é difícil pra mim? – Dc olhou para ele, como se pudesse resolver alguma coisa. 

- Já sei... – Artemis segurou ambas as mãos dela, com delicadeza, e disse – Quando você lembrar dessa música... Eu vou estar com você... 

- Que música? – Dc o olhou, com um meio sorriso. – Você vai cantar? 

- Não me tira a inspiração! – ele tomou fôlego, e soltou as notas. 

**My gift is my song... and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**

**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words...**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

Os olhos de Dc brilharam. Ele tinha uma voz muito bela mesmo. 

**I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss**

**Well some of these verses, well they've, they've got**

**me quite cross**

**But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

Ele a fez levanter, ainda segurando-lhe as mãos. Como alguém tão frio e quase cruel poderia ser tão bonito, charmoso e doce ao mesmo tempo? As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. 

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're**

**blue**

**Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

Ele a fez girar no meio das ala, e uma imagem se formou na mente de Diana. Um palácio, grande... Vestidos, plumas, e dança... Uma música no fundo... Essa era sua música, e ninguém ia tirar dela, nunca. 

Estavam no fim das aulas... último dia. Ele iria embora... Ela passaria muito tempo sem vê-lo. Só, naquele lugar do qual ela não poderia sair. Sentiria falta (e como!), mas era sua obrigação ficar lá. Nunca imaginara que seria tão difícil se despedir. Não era isso que estava em seus planos... Não foi por isso que ela acabou ficando no mesmo quarto que ele. 

**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

Arty soltou as mãos de Dc, quase quietamente, e pegou a mala ao lado da porta. Ela parou, quieta, no centro da sala branca, os olhos lacrimejando. 

- Não se preocupe, Dc. – Ele meio que sorriu. – Eu vou voltar... 

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**

Ela não queria que ele fosse, mas não poderia fazer nada. Só cantou uma última estrofe, com sua voz doce... Que parecia quase irreal. 

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**_

****

E ele foi embora… 

- Continua - 

**_N/A.: Cap que quase n saia! Sempre tinha um erro: Cap sem N/A... N/A sem cap e por ai... Chega dá ódio!!!_**

**_Fiz um N/A enorme só pra vc Moa..._**

**_O motivo de eu pôr poucos personagens nessa fic é pq, se vc ver minha fic "Grande Homem, Pequena Menina", ela tem trocentos personagens e ainda aparecendo mais! Quis mudar meu gênero e me testar pra ver se consigo postar uma fic com poucos personagens, e estou conseguindo! Bem... Muito obrigada! Não se preocupe, entendi tudo que vc disse - até pq sou meio assim tbm! hehehe - !_**

**_Beijinho!_**

**_Polly Polly!_**


	11. Deixo

**Ser normal ****para**** ser diferente**

**Capítulo 11 – ****Deixo**

- Mas, Levez… Será que a gente tem mesmo que ir? – Dc olhava a guarda-costas com tristeza no olhar.

- Srta. Corr. Não é meu direito fazer o que quero. Eu sigo ordens, sabe? – Levez olhou-a discretamente por trás de seus óculos escuros. Tinha cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo. A pele era escura.

"_**Eu me lembro sempre a onde quer que eu vá…"**_

- Mas, Levez… Eu sou sua superior, não é? – Diana tentava qualquer coisa, precisava ficar no colégio…

- Srta. Corr… - Levez parou a limusine num parque, ali perto. – Sei que quer ficar lá, mas a senhora sua mãe…

A senhora minha mãe não precisa ficar sabendo onde estou… Diga… Diga que estou na casa de um namorado, e que ele tem trocentos seguranças que vão me proteger e… e…

- Não está falando do garoto Fowl, não é, Srta. Corr? – Levez tirou os óculos, e subiu as janelas do automóvel. – Sabe que tudo o que está fazendo é…

- De acordo com o plano, eu sei… - Diana estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas, Levez, eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer-me dos olhos dele, Levez…

"_**Só um pensamento em qualquer lugar…"**_

- Você terá que mentir muito bem, Srta. Corr, e, cá entre nós, você nunca soube fazer isso muito bem… - Levez encostou a cabeça na porta do carro, olhando para a moça atrás do banco.

- Mas, Levez, você tem que fazer isso! Me leve à casa de Artemis, tenho que planejar tudo com ele. – Dc disse, decidida.

- Mas, Srta. Corr…

- Isto é uma ordem, Levez, obedeça. Você é a guarda-costas, eu sou a patroa. – Diana odiava dar ordens à Levez, pois a mulher sempre fora sua amiga. Mas a situação era diferente… Ela precisa falar com "sua maior amiga". Muito. E só havia um modo para conseguir: Artemis Fowl II.

"_**Só penso em você…"**_

- Mas Diana não conseguia parar de pensar em Artemis de um jeito diferente. Ela sabia que ele odiava todas aquelas roupas de adolescente que usava. Ela também sabia que Artemis odiava suas aulas de dança. Mas ele a beijara. Foi, realmente, um beijo.

"… _**em querer te encontrar…"**_

- Diana não queria deixá-lo. Jamais. Sabia que teria de fazer isso, mas não aceitava. Não entrava na sua cabeça o que deveria fazer. Levez não entendia.

- Se pensa que eu não entendo, Srta. Corr, está muito enganada. – Levez falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Eu já fui adolescente. Eu sei o que é ter um amor… Um amor que você sabe que vai ter que deixar ir embora.

"_**Lembro daquele beijo que você me deu"**_

- Um amor? Você, realmente, teve um amor, Levez? – Diana sentou-se ereta. – Conte-me sobre ele.

Levez sorriu, enquanto começava a dirigir.

- Não vai querer saber, Srta. Corr. – Levez dirigia com cuidado, dando à Diana tempo de apreciar a paisagem irlandesa que tanto amava. – É meio… triste.

- Adoro dramas. – Diana disse, olhando Levez pelo retrovisor.

- Que seja… Bem… Eu o conheci na minha primeira academia… Ele era o melhor, na minha opinião. Eu realmente gostava dele. E acho que ele gostava de mim também, ou então, não teria me beijado, um dia… - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, para tirar um fio de cabelo da boca (a janela voltara a se abrir, com o aperto de um botão). – Mas o nosso trabalho não permitia sentimentos, muito menos paixões. Então, fui mandada para outro lugar, para que o… para que ele pudesse treinar em paz.

"_**Que até hoje está gravado em mim"**_

- Nossa… vocês nunca voltaram a se encontrar?

- Sim… duas vezes. – Levez falou, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- E vocês ficaram juntos? Essas duas vezes? – Diana parecia uma criança curiosa.

- Sim. – Levez deixou que uma lágrima descesse pelos seus olhos. – Tive dois filhos com ele.

- Que lindo! Então ele é seu marido?

- Não. Não posso ficar com ele. – Levez limpou a lágrima, rapidamente. – Minha academia era mais liberal que a dele. Por motivos óbvios, eu não pude dizer à ele que ele tinha filhos. Já fazem uns 20 anos. Ele nunca viu nenhum dos dois, e nem sabe na existência deles.

- Que triste, Levez… Mas por que você não me falou deles? – Diana perguntou, angustiada.

- Porque não há necessidade, Srta. Corr. Isso me faz lembrar de coisas que não me cabem. Sentimentos atrapalharam minha vida, e a dele. Não posso deixar que ele saiba, atrapalharia o trabalho.

"_**E quando a noite vem…"**_

- Você vai me levar na casa do Artemis? – Perguntou Diana.

- Vou, Srta. – Levez suspirou fundo. O carro percorreu mais umas duas quadras, e Diana pôde ver a Mansão Fowl, imponente, magestosa.

- Quem deseja? – Perguntou uma voz de um interfone vindo de lugar nenhum.

- A Srta. Diana Amethist Corr deseja falar com o Sr. Artemis Fowl II. – Disse Levez, magestosamente. – Ele se encontra?

- Eu me encontro sim. – Disse uma voz conhecida pelo interfone, e, meio minuto depois, os portões se abriam.

Os jardins eram simplesmente enormes. Fontes estavam dispostas dos dois lados, jorrando grandes quantidades de água cristalina. As árvores davam um sentimento místico àquela mansão tão sofisticada.

"_**Fico louca pra dormir…"**_

Ao chegar na porta, a qual um serviçal abriu, Diana entrou, juntamente com Levez. Foram levadas à sala principal, onde Artemis a esperava.

"_**Só pra ter você nos meus sonhos**_

_**Me falando coisas de amor…"**_

Tudo era ricamente decorado. Cristais, molduras em cobre, ouro branco pelas paredes, enfeitando quadros e molduras. O chão era brilhante, e as luzes de teto, com mais sofisticação que o palácio de um rei.

"_**Sinto que me perco no tempo**_

_**Debaixo do meu cobertor"**_

Assim que entraram na sala, Diana viu Artemis sentado. Butler ao seu lado, em pé. A moça abriu um sorriso quando viu o seu "vampiro" sentado, e sorriu mais ainda quando viu que ele se levantou para recebê-la, totalmente vestido de preto, o terno o deixava mais bonito… Diana nunca imaginava que Artemis fosse tão charmoso.

Correu de encontro a Artemis, que a abraçou, dizendo:

- Nunca te vi tão bonita antes, Dc. – Diana usava um vestido branco, com flores aqui e acolá em vermelho. Sandálias delicadas e brancas singiam-lhe os pés, e os cabelos longos e negros eram rodeados por uma tiara branca simples. O colar em seu pescoço, em forma de fada, estava mais brilhante que nunca.

Artemis a pora no chão, e olhou Butler, meio com medo, meio com cautela. Viu que o amigo estava um pouco áereo, mas que consentiu à Artemis, então este ultimo deu um pequeno beijo em Diana.

- Eu estava com saudades, Arty. – Diana disse, sorrindo.

- Acho que eu também estava. – Artemis deu um sorriso, que ao mesmo tempo que era bonito, era misterioso. – E quem é "ela"?

- Ah, é a Levez. Minha guarda-costas. – Virou-se para olhar Levez, e viu que ela estava com os olhos arregalados, mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros.

"_**Eu faria tudo pra não te perder…"**_

Ah, não… não ele…

Diana virou-se e olhou para Butler. Ele também estava meio "diferente", meio distante.

"…_**Assim…"**_

Não! Ele não podia ser… Mas era. O cara da história de Levez… era Butler.

"_**Mas o dia vem, e deixo você ir…"**_

- Artemis… - Diana olhou para Artemis, querendo tirar Levez daquela situação… estar na frente de Butler, com um segredo tão grande guardado. – Você tem outros guardas-costas por ai, não é?

- Claro que sim. Por quê? – O Moreno perguntou, olhando para Levez.

- Pode ir, Levez. – Diana foi rápida. – E diga à mamãe que voltarei às cinco, certo?

- Seis. – Artemis disse, rápido.

- Cinco e meia. Ponto final. – Diana sorriu. – Vá logo, Levez. Não se preocupe.

- Sim, Srta. Corr… - Ela consentiu com a cabeça, olhando de esguela para Butler.

Diana observou Levez passer pela porta, então voltou-se para Artemis. Viu que o garoto abria a boca para perguntar, mas Diana pôs um dedo na boca dele.

- Um dia te conto. – E foi pra perto do ouvido dele, e sussurrou. – É realmente um segredo muito "cabeludo", e não quero que Butler escute. Ok?

- "Ok". – Artemis estava com uma sobrancelha levantada, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e ele iria descobrir…

_Continua…_

**_N/A.: Moaaa!! É... foi triste sim! Mas, a partir de agora, as coisas começam a se esclarescer..._**

****

**_Fla! Friend! Aqui está a continuação!! Bjo, bjo! Obrigada às duas pelos reviews!!_**

****

**_Polly - Polly!_**


	12. Ordinary Day

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**Cap 12 – Ordinary Day**

Levez não sabia o que fazer. Dirigia a limusine, comprenetrada. Sabia que Diana estaria protegida na Mansão Fowl, mas não ficaria afastada.

Parou num parque, ali perto, observando tudo. Não queria vê-lo novamente. E ele não sabia de nada… Teria que controlar seus sentimentos, se quisesse continuar no trabalho… Mas era impossível. Seu coração turbilhava em sentimentos…

"_**This is just an ordinary day…"**_

Não havia como fugir. Não mais, e Levez sabia disso. Não era algo que pudesse ser controlado, não era algo que pudesse ser… domado. Assim como "ele" não podia ser…

"_**Wipe the insecurities away…"**_

Puxou um colar de dentro do pescoço. Era um círculo com a letra "L" no meio. "L" de Levez. Um presente de seu filho mais novo… O garoto tinha 17 anos. Era muito alto, e parecia uma mistura entre Europa e América Latina. O colar a fazia se sentir protegida… mas, agora, não surtia mais efeito. Estava entrando em crise…

"_**I can see that the darkness will erode"**_

Encostou a cabeça no banco do carro, fechando os olhos por um minuto inteiro – o que era imperdoável, em seu trabalho. – e sentindo que as mãos paravam de tremer.

- Espero que ele não tenha me reconhecido… - Levez murmurou. Já fazia 18 anos que eles não se viam. Ela mudara, e percebeu que ele também mudara. Estavam mais maduros. Levez sabia que nunca teria se encontrado com ele, se fosse agora, nessa época… mas nem todo o universo conspira para realizar nossos desejos…

"_**I can see that the sunshine will explode**_

_**Far across the desert in the sky…"**_

Lembrou-se de quando o conhecera. Tinha apenas 11 anos. Butler – porque era ele – era muito quieto, e calado. Levez estava sempre com medo de ir mostrar suas capacidades para a Madame Ko, que, por sua vez, não achava que a menina tinha capacidade para ser um guarda-costas. Butler sim. Ele era o preferido da Ko.

"_**Beautiful girl…**_

_**Won't you be my inspiration…?"**_

Ainda passou 3 anos lá. Ela gostava de Butler. Gostava mesmo. O rapaz acreditava que Levez fosse capaz de lutar, mesmo não sendo uma Butler. Ele acreditava que ela conseguiria se tornar uma boa guarda-costas, porque se empenhava em tudo o que fazia.

"_**Beautiful girl…**_

_**Don't you throw your love around…?"**_

Então Ko decidiu que ela iria embora. Não havia futuro para ela naquela academia. Mandaria-a para uma outra, já que ela tinha certa "capacidade" para lutar.

"_**What in the world, what in the world**_

_**Could ever come between us?"**_

FlashBack

_- Mas eu não quero ir, Dom! Não quero mesmo! – Levez estava sentada no assoalho frio do alojamento onde eles ficavam (os garotos), chorando, com Butler muito mais jovem (14 anos), sentado à frente dela._

_- Norma… Norma Jean… - Ele a acariciou levemente no ombro, e levantou o rosto dela com o dedo indicador. – Não fica chorando assim. Você sabe que não é certo…_

_- O que não é certo é aquela mulher me tirar daqui! O que eu fiz? Eu sou uma das únicas garotas que conseguiu entrar, não sou? – Norma Jean gesticulava muito com as mãos, tremendo._

"_**Beautiful girl, beautiful girl**_

_**I'll never let you down**_

_**Won't let you down"**_

_- Norma… - Butler segurou-lhe as mãos, e Norma calou-se rapidamente. Ela conhecia aquele olhar… _

_Ele estava se aproximando… E Norma não queria que ele parasse. Era tudo novo, mas ela queria mesmo assim. _

"_**This is the beginning of your day**_

_**Life is more intricate than it seems**_

_**Always be yourself along the way**_

_**Living through the spirit of your dreams"**_

_Era, sim, um beijo. Algo novo, que ela nunca sentira antes. Sabia que era proibido; sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo. Eles estavam destinados a viverem sozinhos, mas não importava agora. Nem nunca iria importar._

"_**Beautiful girl**_

_**Won't you be my inspiration?"**_

_- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou. – Não consegui me controlar... não mais._

"_**Beautiful girl**_

_**Don't you throw your love around?"**_

_- Desculpe? – Norma Jean o puxou para mais um beijo proibido. – Tudo bem. Eu perdôo. – E sorriu._

"_**What in the world, what in the world**_

_**Could ever come between us"**_

_E viu que Dom também sorria. Viu que ele a queria também, assim como ela o queria._

"_**Beautiful girl, beautiful girl**_

_**I'll never let you down"**_

FimDoFlashBack

Levez sorriu com a lembrança. Há tantos anos, tantos, que eles selaram o amor que tinham, e agora estavam confinados a viverem com aquilo preso no peito... machucando-os.

A mulher olhou para o lado de fora, observando o céu, brilhante e azul... Pelo menos, a menina Corr estava bem... e podia amar... Levez só não sabia se Artemis era a pessoa certa...

"_**Won't let you down, down..."**_

_Continua..._

**_N/A.: Foi rapidinho, né? rsss... Espero que tenham gostado da Levez... Ela foi um trabalho pra mim..._**

**_Ju!! Obrigada pelo review!! Já estava com saudade de ti! rs..._**

**_Bjão!!!! Obrigada mesmo! Nunca achei que essa fic ia chegar a ter reviews!!!_**

**_BjoS!!_**

**_Polly-Polly!_**


	13. Boa Sorte Good Luck

**Ser normal para ser diferente**

**Cap 13 – Boa Sorte (Good luck)**

- Diana. – Artemis a carregava por uma mão, e a levava para o seu próprio quarto. Talvez tivesse conversado com Butler antes, pois este não os seguia. – Precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem. – Diana deu seu mais estonteante sorriso. Estava feliz por ele estar ali, com ela.

Artemis entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É muito sério, Diana. – Então, vendo o rosto severo de Artemis, notou que ele a chamara de "Diana". Não "Dc". Diana.

- O que é, Arty. – Diana perguntou, enquanto ele sentava na cama.

- Me chame de Artemis, por favor.

Lágrimas de formaram nos olhos de Diana. Como assim? Num minuto, ele a beijara. E no outro… isso?

"_**É só isso"**_

- Quero que você saiba que eu realmente não quero fazer isso. – Ele se levantou, os olhos baixos, e foi até Diana. – Eu…

"_**Não tem mais jeito…"**_

- Artemis… - Ela não conseguiu falar. Os dedos frios dele estavam sobre sua boca.

- Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito romântica, Diana. Você sabe disso. – Os olhos azuis penetrantes dele perfuraram-lhe a córnea. – Não há futuro em nosso relacionamento…

"_**Acabou"**_

- Artemis, não! – Diana segurou-lhe os dedos sobre sua boca. Uma lágrima desceu pelos olhos multivoloridos.

E agora os braços dele, sôfregos, abraçavam sua cintura. O queixo dele sobre sua cabeça.

- Você tá acabando comigo? – Diana perguntou, soluçando no ombro de Artemis.

"_**Boa sorte…"**_

- É preciso! – Artemis se separou dela, e Diana notou que um músculo na mandíbula dele tremia. – Diana… Você não entende como o mundo Fowl funciona…

- É! Não entendo mesmo, Artemis! – Diana gritou.

"_**Não tenho o que dizer…**_"

Artemis a segurou, muito forte, nos braços. Suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra.

- Eu sou o vilão da hitória, Diana. Você é a mocinha. – Ele a beijou, como Diana nunca havia sido beijada antes. Suas mãos, inquietas, soltaram os braços da moça, agora muito vermelhos na região em que ele apertara, e seguiram pelas costas da moça. – Eu não posso ceder… E você me deixa sem noção de quem eu sou…

"_**São só palavras…"**_

- Então… vira outra pessoa… - As mãos de Diana desabotoaram o seu terno, jogando o no chão. – Não quero perder você…

"_**E o que eu sinto…**_

_**Não**__** mudará…"**_

As bocas se encontraram novamente, mais ávidas. Sentia os frios dedos do garoto no seu pescoço, e suas mãos foram parar embaixo da camisa dele, tocando-lhe a pele pálida. Era isso mesmo o que ela estava sentindo? Músculos? Quase seis meses de aula ajudaram bastante… Os dedos rápidos da garota lhe desabotoaram a camisa e o livraram da gravata.

- Está entendendo… o que eu… quero dizer? – Ele falou, entre os beijos. – Você… você me deixa… sem conseguir… pensar…

- E é por… estar… apaixonado… que você quer… acabar comigo? – Diana sentiu as finas alças de seu vestido cairem pelos seus ombros.

"_**Tudo o que quer me dar…**_

_**É demais**_

_**É pesado**_

_**Não há paz…"**_

- Não… ah… não estou… apaixonado… - Os olhos azuis do moreno estavam fechados. Era impossível resistir àquela moça, mas ele conseguiria!

- E por que… você… está quase… tirando minha roupa?

A pergunta meio que o acordou, e ele disse, em tom irônico.

- Não é você quem está nua da cintura pra cima. – Diana soltou um risinho, o empurrando de encontro à cama.

"_**That's it**_

_**There's no way"**_

- Não sei… Veja por um outro lado. – Artemis caiu sentado na cama, e o cabo de guerra voltou. Os olhos de grudaram, como se nada pudesse soltá-los. – Sou eu quem sempre estou por cima…

"_**It's over, good luck"**_

- Não posso mais namorar você, Diana. – Artemis disse, se esforçando para ficar sério.

- É claro que você pode. – Diana o empurrou, até ele ficar deitado.

"_**I have nothing left to say**_

_**It's only words…"**_

- Não… Diana… escuta… - Artemis foi falando, tendo o cuidado de não gemer, enquanto ela beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Humm? – foi a resposta.

"_**And what I feel**_

_**Won't change…"**_

- Os negócios…

- Não 'tô nem ai pra negócios, Artemis. – Diana sentou-se na barriga dele.

- Diana… não…

"_**Everything you want to give me**_

_**It's too much**_

_**It's heavy**_

_**There's no peace**_

_**All you want to me**_

_**Isn't real**_

_**Expectations"**_

- Não…? – Ela fez biquinho, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Isso é uma tortura…", pensou.

- Não. – Artemis a virou para a cama e sentou-se.

- Vai dizer que não me quer? – Diana deu um sorriso cínico.

"_**Mesmo, se segure"**_

- Ah… não. Não a quero. – Artemis se levantou, de um salto.

"_**Quero que se cure"**_

- Então as alças do meu vestido significaram o quê? – Ela ajeitou o vestido, sem nem perceber.

"_**Dessa pessoa que o aconselha"**_

- Foi só…

- O calor do momento? – Ela se levantou, tirando as sandálias.

- Nã…

"_**Há um desencontro"**_

- Vamos lá. Eu sei que você quer. – Diana o segurou pelo braço. Parecia bem pequena perto dele. – Posso ver nos seus olhos.

- Não posso querer.

"_**Veja por esse ponto"**_

- Porque não? – Diana apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, tão pálido.

"_**Há tantas pessoas especiais"**_

- Diana, você me atrapalha! – Artemis a olhou, quase implorando. – Não paro de pensar em você! E…

"_**Now even if you hold yourself"**_

- E…? – Diana levantou a cabeça, olhando-o serenamente.

"_**I want you to get cured"**_

- Di… - Artemis a tirou de perto de si. – Você não entenderia.

"_**From this person**_

_**Who poisoned you"**_

- Entendo muito mais do que você imagina. – Artemis passou pela frente dela, indo pegar a camisa jogada no chão, mas ela o abraçou por trás.

"_**There is a disconnection**_

_**See througth this point of view**_

_**There is so many special people in the world"**_

- Diana. Não dá. – Ele tirou os braços que o cingiam pela cintura, e virou-se para Diana.

"_**Now we're falling into the night"**_

- Se quer acabar comigo… - Ela o abraçou novamente. – Dê-me uma noite… só…

"_**Um bom encontro é de dois**_"

-… Comigo…

_Continua…_

_**N/A.: Aqui não escrevo o resto não!! Kkkk**_

_**Quem quiser ler a continuação desse cap, leia outra fic. "Boa Sorte". Publiquei hoje mesmo. Se não lerem (pq é NC – 17), não tem problema. Dá pra entender tudinho no próximo cap, tá bom?**_

_**Moa! Uiuiui mesmo!!! Kkk Valeu por estar lendo!**_

_**Ju! Que outra Ju tem aqui além de você?!?!? Valew pelo review, viu linda??? Beijoo!!!Pense num trabalho!! Kkkk**_

_**The mais, pessoal!! Leiam o Missing Moment!! Por favor!! **_

_**PollyPolly.**_


	14. Venus as a boy

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

Cap 14 – Venus as a boy

Diana fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou nela, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"_**His Wicked sense of humor**_

_**Suggests exciting sex"**_

- Levez!! – Ela chamou, desencostando da porta.

- Srta. Corr? – Levez apareceu na porta em menos de um segundo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tem fermento? – Dc perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Como é?

- Tem fermento? Quero fazer panqueca. – Dc repetiu, fazendo Levez piscar.

- Vou ver… - Levez saiu para a cozinha, estranhando Diana.

A menina sorriu, subiu até o quarto e pôs uma camisola indiana, aberta dos lados abaixo dos quadris e presa por pequenas fitas douradas, combinando com o laranja-dourado da roupa. Pequenas folhas ondulavam douradas no tecido.

Ela desceu até a cozinha da casa onde estava morando com Levez. A mãe morava em Cuba, com os outros irmãos de Diana, só ela morava na Irlanda, com o pai, mas como este vivia a trabalhar, ficavam só Diana e Levez em casa.

- Ovos ou peixe? – Diana perguntou a Levez.

- Prefiro peixe. – A morena falou, entregando o fermento a Diana.

"_**His fingers focus on her**_

_**Touches, he's Venus as a boy"**_

A música começou a tocar na cabeça de Diana, enquanto ela misturava a massa. Os pés descalços e pequenos, com pontas rosadas, tocando o chão de madeira da casa amarela. O sol de entardecer entrava pela janela, dando a impressão de sépia-claríssimo na casa. A madeira rústica dos móveis tendo uma cor amarelada por causa da luz solar. A voz sugestiva da garota inundando a sala.

- O que ele disse à você? – Levez perguntou, olhando as unhas.

- Ele acabou comigo… - Diana falou, indiferente, continuando a preparar as panquecas.

- E por que está tão feliz? – Levez estranhou.

- Por outro motivo…

"_**He believes in a be**__**auty**_

_**He's venus as a boy"**_

Foi como um lampejo de luz. Levez arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês não…?

Diana virou os olhos para ela. Foi como em câmera lenta. Os olhos multicoloridos brilharam, e a voz dela saiu bem mais doce do que geralmente era.

- E se tivermos… Levez? – Diana abriu um sorrisinho e voltou-se para as panquecas.

- Mas… você só tem…!

- 16 anos, Levez. Não sou mais uma criança. – Diana descançou a tigela em que fazia as panquecas, e virou-se para Levez, por inteiro. A luz fazia seus cabelos negros parecerem dourados… Ou brancos? – Na verdade, Levez…

- Não precisa me lembrar disso, Diana. – Levez pressionou os dentes um contra o outro.

De repente, a luz do sol pareceu não mais existir. Os olhos de Diana brilhavam mais que nunca, verdes, intensos, como se houvesse fogo dentro deles. Os cabelos totalmente brancos. Não se sabia a cor da pele. Um desenho na pele, por toda extensão dela. Então a moça começou a chorar, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Os pés eram descalços, e diferentes dos dedos humanos, os dela tinham uma junta a mais.

- Eu odeio ser o que sou, Levez! Eu só queria ser normal! – A menina apertou-se entre seus braços, e duas grandes asas saiam de suas costas.

- Princesa…

- Princesa um caramba! Eu sou Diana! Diana Amethist Alegria Corr!! – Diana parecia meio com raiva, meio triste.

- Mas você é filha de Frond… Não é? Então…? – Levez sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Meus pais são humanos! E não elfos! Ou o que o valha! – Diana voltou ao normal. Seus cabelos voltaram a ser negros, e seus olhos, multicoloridos. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da moça, sem que ela se preocupasse em esconder. - …Eu o amo tanto, Levez…

"_**He's exploring the taste of her"**_

A morena abaixou-se para abraçar a pupila. Desde criança, Diana treinava todo o tipo de coisa. A garota era faixa preta, sabia todos os golpes com uma katana, conseguia se dobrar e desdobrar como se não tivesse osso algum e cantava como uma maga, além de ser ótima em matemática – talvez pela sua descendência asiática. Era a garota perfeita.

"_**Arousal**_

_**So accurate"**_

- Eu acho que ele descobriu, Levez!! – Diana levantou os olhos levemente puxados, e vermelhos, como se houvesse caido pimenta neles.

- Não… ele não pode ter descoberto! – Levez se levantou de um salto.

- Então porque acha que ele acabou comigo?! – Diana se levantou também. Parecia ter diminuido de tamanho.

"_**He sets off**_

_**The beauty in her"**_

- Artemis… Por que acabou com a garota? – Butler perguntou, quando Artemis lhe revelou o que havia feito.

- Eu gosto dela Butler. Mesmo. – Artemis pegou uns papéis e mostrou à Butler. – Mas, olhe isto.

O guarda-costas ergueu as sobrancelhas em total descrença ao que lia. Mas se Artemis o mostrara aquilo, era porque era verdade.

- Minha Nossa…

"_**He's Venus as a boy"**_

_Continua…_

_**N/A.: Tá! Me matem! Sei que demorei, mas simplesmente não CONSEGUIA terminar esse cap! E depois que eu consegui, o site - este aqui - ficou com raiva de mim e não quis postar! Mas aqui está ele! Coisas estão a ser descobertas!! Uhuuuu!! E agora, Kamisama!?**_


	15. I'm sorry

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

15 – I'm sorry

- Ela é uma espiã, Butler. – Artemis se sentou numa das cadeiras de seu quarto, onde estava com Butler. – Com certeza ela só começou a ficar comigo porque queria descobrir os planos da Família Fowl. Agora devemos saber quem a mandou…

- Você tem certeza disso, Artemis? – Butler perguntou.

- Claro que tenho. As provas estão em suas mãos.

- Não, Artemis. Tem certeza que é a nós que ela tem de investigar?

- Por que diz isso, Butler? – Artemis levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Porque, desde que ela entrou aqui, eu não senti absolutamente nada demais na casa. Ela não ficou sozinha, e nem fez com que você a deixasse só. Ela pediu para a guarda-costas dela ir embora, ao invés de ficar na mansão. Acho que, dessa vez, Artemis, você está errado. – Butler cruzou os braços.

Artemis olhou para o chão, pensativo.

- Eu espero que tenha razão, Butler.

- Por quê? – Butler perguntou.

- Porque eu a amo.

"_**I painted a picture of you,**_

_**your soul was red and your mind was blue.**_

_**Destiny laid a light on my creation.**_

_**This dream I had made a slave of my passion,**_

_**reality was always too far away**_."

Diana levantou os olhos. Estava longe, e precisava estar. Já descobrira o que tinha de descobrir. Lindsay, a menina que magoou Artemis, era filha de um dos maiores gangsters da Europa, e o trabalho de Diana era simplesmente saber se isso era verdade, para que a Força Secreta da Europa pudesse agir, e foi o que ela fizera. Era queria ir para outro lugar, e pediu.

"Pai. Deixe-me voltar ao Japão. Lá me sinto como se estivesse em casa…". E lá estava ela, no "Nihon", como ela dizia.

"_**And we were happy until it came too close one day.**_

_**Suddenly I faced the truth of my dream,**_

_**my love had only been a picture, a scene.**_

_**I suppose I needed to believe,**_

_**didn't want to see you had never been close to me**_."

Era como se Artemis estivesse sozinho no mundo. A sua decisão, em sua cabeça, era certa. Mas em seu coração, fora a maior besteira que fizera. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada… Conseguir, até conseguia, mas se perdia em pensamentos após alguns minutos.

"_**But I'm sorry,**_

_**this illusion has caused you a lot of pain.**_

_**And I have no solution,**_

_**I'll try to never be back again**_."

- Diana-Chan! – Hitomi Takemoto, melhor amiga de Diana, correu até a moça no aeroporto onde a ocidental a esperava. – Bem-vinda! – A japonesa falou num inglês tosco.

- Hito-Chan! – As duas se abraçaram. Tantos anos sem se ver.

- Pensei que não a veria nunca mais, Diana-Chan. – Hitomi a ajudou a levar as malas. – Vais ficar por quanto tempo, moça?

- Se depender de mim, Hito-Chan… - Diana suspirou. – Para sempre.

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"Desculpe-me, Diana... por favor... talvez eu tenha realmente me equivocado. Eu PRECISO ter me equivocado". Artemis caminhava de um lado ao outro no quarto, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa a não ser Diana. Tentou ler, e conseguiu, mas não capturava o que lia. Depois de tanto tempo tentando fazer alguma coisa, ligou um dos computadores e foi dar umas olhadas nas notícias do dia (o que ainda não tinha se dado o trabalho de fazer). Uma das primeiras notícias foi a que mais lhe chocou. Lindsay era filha de um gangster famoso que acabara de ser preso com ajuda de agentes especiais infiltrados na vida da própria Lindsay.

Diana.

Diana.

Diana era agente secreta.

Diana investigava Lindsay.

Não a Artemis Fowl.

"_**I'm sorry"**_

- Konbanwa! – Diana cumprimentou a família da Hitomi, que era onde passaria os próximos dias. Notou que o irmão da moça, Kazuhiko, a olhava de uma maneira diferente do que da última vez que se viram (há seis anos). Era uma família bem tradicional japonesa, apesar de ter umas idéias bem modernas.

Kazuhiko sorriu para ela, meio desajeitado, e acenou com a cabeça. Os olhos puxados levemente amarelados ainda a olhavam quando ela se dirigiu para o quarto onde ficaria com a amiga.

"_**I painted a picture of you.**_

_**My dream was a lie and the lie became truth.**_

_**Reality held his breath too long.**_

_**It's disgusting what dreams can do."**_

- Butler! – Ártemis deu um grito que ecoou pela casa.

- Sim, Artemis? – O guarda-costas saiu de algum canto obscuro da casa, parando bem atrás do patrão.

- Preciso de uma passagem pro Japão. Urgente.

- Mas... pra quê você vai ao Japão? – O guarda-costas olhou o patrão meio surpreso.

- Falei com a guarda-costas da Diana. Ela está lá.

- Ah, claro. – Butler pegou os documentos de Ártemis, já se preparando para resolver tudo. – Vou agora, senhor. – já a caminho da porta ele se virou. – Artemis, como você sabe o telefone da...? – mas não havia sinal de Artemis.

"_**But I'm sorry,**_

_**this illusion has caused you a lot of pain.**_

_**And I have no solution,**_

_**I'll try to never be back again."**_

Diana pegou algumas folhas, e sentou no chão. Começou a rabiscar alguns desenhos. Enquanto passava as folhas, encontrou um desenho perdido. Um desenho que tinha feito quando ainda estava estudando com Artemis. Um Ártemis quase idêntico ao original, com o mesmo sorriso cínico, o terno preto, os cabelos escuros... E um coração em volta do nome "Artemis Fowl II".

"_**I'm sorry"**_

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sei que demorei! Quero agradecer pelos comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo! Quero que perdoem sua autora... reescrevi esse capítulo no mínimo três vezes para achar a música perfeita! E agora achei "I'm Sorry, do Evergrey"!**_

_**Quero agradecer a um comentário em especial!**_

_**¡Oh, Elea-Chan! ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ¡Yo estoy tan contento para tener una muchacha que no habla portugués que lee mi historia! ¿Si usted puede, usted podría ayudar que yo tradujera esta historia para español? ¡Estaría así muy más fácil de usted entender! ¿Usted puede ayudarse? ¡Ah, excúseme para el retraso... Agradézcale muy incluso! ¡Los besos en el corazón! Polly-Polly. **_


	16. All is full of love

Ser Normal para Ser Diferente

16 – All is full of love

Os cabelos compridos caiam levemente pelas costas brancas da moça. Estava sem roupa, mas os cabelos cobriam-lhe os seios. Ela se levanta, e olha para ele com seus olhos multicoloridos. Sua boca se mexe, mas não há som. Ela está se distanciando. A saia branca, rasgada como as das odaliscas, balançava com o vento frio que tocava seu corpo. Tatuagens cobriam seus braços e pernas. Tatuagens que retratavam seres de outro mundo… os cabelos brancos, tão compridos, pareciam voar com o vento, e ela parecia se distanciando, desaparecendo gradualmente.

- DIANA! – Artemis grita, mas não escuta o som da própria voz.

- DIANA! – Continua gritando, e quanto mais ele grita, mais ela parece ir embora.

- DIANA! – Pela terceira vez ele grita, e ela some.

- Culpa minha, culpa minha… ela foi embora e é culpa minha. – Artemis repetia para si mesmo.

"_**You'll be given love**_

_**You'll be taken care of"**_

Diana acorda com uma dor no peito. Os olhos multicoloridos se acostumam rapidamente com a falta de luz. Olha no relógio: 02:58.

- Mas tão cedo...?

- É preciso, Alteza.

- Holly... – A moça levanta-se da cama, com cuidado para não acordar a amiga que dorme tranquilamente, e vai até a janela, onde apenas se vê um leve tremeluzido contra a luz da lua que entra pela janela. – O que eles fizeram...?

- Goblins? Ah... – Holly aparece do nada, lágrimas querendo se formar nos olhos castanhos. – Não são goblins, Alteza...

- E o que é, Holly? – Diana olha para Holly, enquanto a elfa entrelaça os dedos na frente do corpo.

- Só posso dizer, senhorita, que não é deste mundo... – Então a elfa coloca as duas mãos na frente do rosto, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

"_**You'll be given love**_

_**You have to trust it"**_

Artemis acorda e se senta na cama, devagar. O vento frio que entra pela janela aberta e balança as cortinas toca seu corpo, deixando-o com frio. Mas ele não se cobre. Coloca os pés desnudos no chão, sem importar-se com o quão frio o mesmo está. Não se dá o trabalho de pegar o roupão. A calça folgada que usa arrasta pelo chão, e ele não se dá ao trabalho de ao menos tirá-la do caminho dos dedos. Pára na frente do espelho, e olha atentamente para o seu corpo. Apesar de saber que aquele a quem via era ele mesmo, não sabia se realmente era dono de si mesmo. Ártemis já tinha realmente um dono... Uma dona.

Era Diana.

"_**Maybe not from the sources**_

_**You have poured yours"**_

- Extraterrestres? É isso que você quer dizer, Holly? – Diana falou o mais silenciosamente que podia, olhando discretamente para Hitomi, ainda adormecida.

- Não sei, senhorita...! Parece mais uma tribo de seres do que com seres humanos... mas se parecem mais com seres humanos do que com extraterrestres...! – Holly diz, aflita.

Diana respira um pouco. Agora as coisas deveriam se explicar. Deviam se encontrar, e acabar com todo o mistério que cercava a vida de Diana: uma junção entre todas as espécies. Poderes de goblin, dedos como os de anões, corpo de elfo, cérebro de centauro, entre tantas outras espécies que nem ela mesma sabia. Era a princesa do Mundo das Fadas, filha do Povo da Lama.

"_**Maybe not from the directions**_

_**You are staring at"**_

- Acredito que sei o que pode ser, Holly. – Diana levanta a cabeça e abre bem os olhos, tentando evitar lágrimas. – São seres como eu. Mestiços. Não querem nos fazer mau, querem o que é deles de direito.

- Mas, Alteza, - Holly ficou pasma. – eles atacaram o nosso mundo, queimaram nosso livro Sagrado, e nos juraram de morte se não deixássemos nosso lugar!

- Então há um cabeça por cima disso tudo. – Diana falou, com segurança.

- Como sabes disso... Alteza? – Holly ofegou, sem saber se sua pergunta era ofensiva ou não.

- Não sei se você lembra, Holly, mas sou bem mais velha que você. – Diana a olhou com tom sugestivo, os olhos mudando de cor rapidamente.

- Sim, lembro, Alteza. – Holly assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem... Em uma de minhas encarnações, uma mulher, chamada Tamarania, os Dords, que é o nome desse povo, fez um acordo com o povo das fadas e com o povo da lama, para evitar tanta guerra. Uma divisão de terras. O Povo das Fadas viveria no subterrânio, os humanos nas terras livres, e os Dords... Bem, eles ficariam em florestas subglaciais, onde seu desenvolvimento é mais significativo, já que eles não são deste planeta em questão: a Terra.

"_**Twist your head around**_

_**It's all around you"**_

- Não sabia disso, Alteza. – Holly pareceu surpresa.

- Ninguém sabia. O idiota do... Desculpe, Frond não contou a história direito. Os humanos, e você sabe muito bem disso, não são tão ruins quanto parecem. Nós fizemos esse acordo há muito tempo atrás. Os Dords são donos destas terras já faladas, mas os humanos não lembram do acordo, e são traiçoeiros. Eles estam destruindo as casas deles, o gelo está derretendo, as árvores que sobrevivem ali estão morrendo. É um mundo paralelo, Holly, ao qual poucas pessoas conhecem. Os Dords preferem ficar escondidos, e viver com o que a natureza dá... mas por culpa do homem, a natureza não está dando mais nada. O que me incomoda, Holly, não é o fato de eles estarem reinvindicando o que é deles – porque eles estão certos! -, mas o fato em si de eles estarem fazendo isso. Os Dords são passivos e comunicativos, nunca iniciariam uma guerra sem que fosse realmente necessário. Nunca iniciariam uma guerra sem _me_ avisar...

Holly flutuava do lado de fora da janela, sem poder entrar.

- Avise-os de que estou chegando, Holly. Avise-os de que a Princesa Amethist Alegria está voltando para casa. – Ela já estava voltando para a cama, mas deu meia volta. – E, Holly?

- Sim, Alteza? – A voz fraca de Holly ecoou no vento.

- Avise à Artemis que precisamos dele… Avise-o que eu preciso dele.

"_**All is full of love**_

_**All around you"**_

Artemis estava à caminho do aeroporto. Ele iria encontrar Diana a todo custo, quando sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça. Seu celular começou a tocar.

- Artemis, não vá. – Assim que o telefonema foi atendido, a voz de Holly se ouviu.

- Por quê?

- Ela está vindo para cá.

Foi o suficiente para Artemis.

- Obrigado, Holly. – Artemis desligou o aparelho. – Butler, meia volta, vamos para casa.

- Sim, senhor. – Butler fez uma curva fechada na pista sem nem ao menos esperar o contorno.

- "Se ela está voltando", - Artemis pensou – "Isso quer dizer que algo horrível está para acontecer.

"_**All is full of love**_

_**You just ain't receiving**_

_**All is full of love**_

_**Your phone is off the hook"**_

Diana deu um abraço apertado em sua amiga Hitomi, que estava chorando e balbuciando palavras em japonês. O dom das línguas de Diana permitiu que ela entendesse a amiga, e estava triste, também.

- Por que se vai tão cedo, Diana-Chan? – A oriental perguntava. – Doshite?

- Há coisas que nem mesmo respondendo é compreensível, Hito-Chan. – Diana fez uma referência e saiu correndo para o jato particular, que já aguardava na plataforma municipal. Tentava conter as lágrimas. Sabia que sentiria mais saudades que o suportável.

- Diana-Chan! – Escutou a voz de Kazuhiko, que havia levado a irmã até a plataforma. – Ja mata ne!

- Ja ne! – Diana gritou de volta.

"_**All is full of love**_

_**Your doors are all shut**_

_**All is full of love!**_

_**And be the lil'angel"**_

Quando Artemis chegou em casa, passou pela sala e encontrou os pais. Eles estavam conversando e comentaram algo sem importância para Artemis, e ele não soube responder. Saiu andando para o seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Estava mudado. Estava esquisito. O rapaz pálido tocou o abdômen recém estruturado. Valeria a pena mudar por conta de uma garota esquisita? Valeria a pena arriscar tudo por conta de Diana Corr? Artemis refletia, refletia, até que uma determinada frase de Diana chegou à sua mente.

Certa vez, quando os dois estavam fazendo exercícios no chão do quarto onde "moravam", Diana levantou a cabeça e perguntou:

"- Se hoje em dia ser diferente é normal, ser normal é ser diferente?".

- Ser normal é ser diferente? – Artemis indagou em voz alta, quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir. – Butler, eu dis...

- Não é Butler, Artemis. – Angeline Fowl entrou no quarto, sem pedir permissão. Tudo ao redor pareceu iluminar-se com sua presença esmagadora, cheia de beleza. – Achei que você estava meio frustrado.

- Não é frustração...

- É aquela mocinha, não é? – Angeline sentou na beirada da cama de Artemis. – Achei que você gostasse dela.

- Gosto. – Artemis falou sem pensar, e se arrependeu imediatamente.

- Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa...

- É. – Novamente ele desejou engolir de volta o som que saira da sua boca. – Ela está voltando, e não sei como falar com ela. Eu acabei com ela, e não sei se ela vai aceitar minhas desculpas.

- Você irá pedir desculpas? – Angeline levantou uma sobrancelha, colocando atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo acizentado.

- Sim. Acho que é a coisa certa a fazer. – Artemis apertou os dentes, enquanto pensava. – A única coisa que resta, agora, é esperar por ela.

- Boa sorte então, filho. – Angeline sorriu e passou a mão no ombro do filho.

Quando Angeline saiu do quarto, Artemis deitou novamente na cama. E agora? O que ele diria à Diana quando a visse?

_**N/A.: Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo não falo com vocês!! Há quanto tempo eu não posto!! – envergonhada -. Meninas, desculpem, mesmo...! Foi desleixamento meu, admito...! Mas, sabe, esse ano tem PSS e eu to doidinha aqui...! Me desejem sorte, garotas!**_

_**Bem, capítulo devidamente postado, espero que seja bom o suficiente!! **_

_**Beijo à todas!!**_

_**Polly-polly!**_


	17. 50 Receitas

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

Capítulo 17: 50 Receitas

Os ombros de Artemis estavam tensos quando entrou no carro negro. Butler tomou sua posição de sempre, olhando de soslaio para o patrão, que parecia mais pálido do que de costume.

- Relaxe, Artemis. – Disse o homem. – Pior do que está não pode ficar. Pode?

Artemis deu de ombros. Estava prestes a se reencontrar com Diana. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, se tinha raiva ou amor. Treinou em sua mente o que queria falar para ela milhares de vezes, pedir perdão por seus erros, tê-la nos braços novamente, mas diante da perspectiva de vê-la, tudo se anuviava e ele não conseguia mais lembrar de nada. O que poderia estar acontecendo com ele? Essa falta de controle por si próprio era fora do normal, até para uma pessoa normal que se apaixona. O que Diana havia feito com ele? O que Diana havia feito _dele_?

"_**Eu respiro tentando encher os pulmões de vida  
Mas ainda é difícil deixar qualquer coisa entrar"**_

As nuvens passavam como um turbilhão de imagens. Diana mexia os pés sem ter controle de suas emoções. A Terra estava em perigo, e era responsabilidade dela fazer com que ninguém morresse, e ainda por cima, não soubesse que estava em perigo. O caos seria tremendo se as pessoas soubessem que o mundo estava prestes a acabar. Os Dords, apesar de serem pacíficos, quando se metiam numa guerra, não havia nada que pudesse pará-los. Dotados de poderes sobrenaturais, a aparência humana era apenas uma fachada. Costumes extremamente diferentes, poucas pessoas compreendiam com exatidão o que eles realmente eram.

Mas o pior não era essa responsabilidade arrasadora. O pior era saber que teria que olhar para Artemis mais uma vez. Não que ela estivesse com raiva, mas estava um pouco magoada. Ele não poderia saber quem ela era verdadeiramente, nunca. Mas agora teria. E o pior é que, provavelmente, ele não a iria querer, ou, ao contrário, ele iria querer _justamente_ por isso. Não era isso que Diana queria. Ela queria que ele a amasse como o que ela sempre fora: uma menina baixinha e extravagante, com um sorriso nada discreto e cabelos tão grandes que cobriam seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

"_**Ainda sinto por dentro toda a dor dessa ferida  
Mas o pior é pensar que isso um dia vai cicatrizar"**_

O sol o cegava um pouco enquanto eles atravessavam as ruas de Dublin. Seus dedos com nós cor-de-rosa estavam nervosos. Estavam chegando e ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, não conseguiria nem conter o nervosismo. Seus ombros estavam tensos, e ele estava com vontade de vomitar de tanto que sua barriga dava voltas. Os olhos azuis piscavam, e ele estava com vontade de gritar.

- Artemis, você está inquieto. – Butler afirmou, virando uma esquina.

- Como você estaria, homem? – Artemis quase gaguejou. Sua voz estava rouca.

Butler não respondeu, apenas levantou um canto da boca, formando um sorriso. Artemis estava virando o que ele mais temia: um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Maior parte da confusão não era saber que tinha errado, e sim saber que encontraria Diana mais cedo ou mais tarde. A garota era totalmente diferente dele, mas, ainda assim, ele gostava dela. O prédio do aeroporto já era visível, o que fez o rapaz pálido se inquietar ainda mais.

"_**Eu queria manter cada corte em carne viva  
A minha dor em eterna exposição"**_

Diana via Dublin se aproximar cada vez mais. Já podia ver a silhueta de Levez a esperando em baixo, na plataforma. A guarda-costas mantinha seus braços cruzados, enquanto os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo se esvoaçavam com o vento solto pelas turbinas do jatinho. Estava a uma boa distância, para que nada impensado acontecesse. Quando pousou, Diana pôs para fora suas botas Jimmy Choo. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Os cabelos negros enormes estavam caindo por cima dos óculos de grau Dior. As sardas pareciam mais evidentes, e os olhos estavam mais verdes. O vestido leve marrom acentuava a brancura da menina, e moldava o corpo pequeno, mostrando que havia uma mulher ali dentro.

- Senti saudades, pequena. – Levez falou, chegando perto da menina.

- Eu não! – Diana falou, rindo e quase chorando. Agarrou a guarda-costas, que acariciou levemente seus cabelos negros.

As duas permaneceram nesse abraço por poucos 30 segundos, até que Levez levantou o rosto da moça e observou, séria:

- Diana, você está parecendo triste.

Dc olhou para baixo, e começou a andar em direção à saída. Suas botas faziam um "toc-toc" característico, e os cabelos da moça balançavam com o vento, e o sol acentuava a negritude das madeixas. O silêncio era um sinal de que Diana não desejava falar sobre o assunto, o que bastou para sua guarda-costas, afinal de contas, Levez ainda era um assalariada e não gostaria de ser despedida, por mais que pensasse que sua relação com a chefe era mais que profissional.

- Vai encontrá-lo? – A mulher de traços fortes perguntou, enquanto a pequena piscava, tirando os óculos quando entraram na área interna do aeroporto.

- E tenho outra escolha? – Dc balançou a cabeça como que acordando do mundo e continuou o percurso que a levava para fora do aeroporto, onde seu carro estava esperando – Diana odiava limusines, então nunca contratava uma. – Você já está a par dos acontecimentos mais recentes, Levez. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não posso deixar Artemis fora disso. Ele está tão dentro disso quanto eu estou.

- Mas... Eu pensava que ele apenas era conhecido do povo das fadas. – Levez piscou, mediante sua falta de informação. Não era sempre que isso acontecia.

- Há muitas coisas sobre o Povo das Fadas que você desconhece, Levez. – Diana olhou para a guarda-costas por cima do ombro, seus olhos adquirindo uma coloração acinzentada, enquanto sua língua se modificava na ponta, sugerindo uma bifurcação. – Estamos numa guerra. Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar pessoas importantes fora da jogada.

- Se estamos numa guerra, Diana, não deveríamos informar aos líderes mundiais? – Levez fez a pergunta óbvia, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Quem iria acreditar que fadas e gnomos estão prestes a destruir o mundo, Levez? Quem? – Foi a resposta desesperada da pequena princesa élfica.

"_**E sair nos jornais e na televisão  
Só pra te enlouquecer  
Até você me pedir perdão"**_

Artemis relembrava a pergunta que sua mãe lhe fizera no dia anterior. "Você irá pedir desculpas?". Sim, ele iria. Mas como? Para Artemis, essa situação era quase impossível de acontecer. Passou a mão nos cabelos no momento em que viu Diana atravessar as portas automáticas do aeroporto, gingando como sempre. Parecia mais madura, mais séria... Mais mulher. Isso o incomodava. Adorava a Diana extremamente diferente dele e a queria de volta. Saiu do carro sem esperar que Butler abrisse a porta, e começou a caminhar em direção à moça. Sua garganta estava seca e, apesar de suas mãos estarem firmes, um turbilhão de emoções passava pelo seu corpo, como milhões de elétrons livres. E ele estava prestes a se eletrocutar.

"_**Eu já ouvi 50 receitas pra te esquecer  
Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver"**_

Na mente de Diana se passavam milhares de coisas diferentes. No momento que viu Artemis, notou que ele estava mais alto. Que ironia. Enquanto ele crescia, ela diminuía. Os cabelos da menina começaram a se espalhar por conta do vento, a fazendo ficar com o rosto parcialmente encoberto pela camada negra, que lhe dava um pouco de confiança. O rapaz estava ficando cada vez mais perto, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não se atrevia a olhar para a mulher que a acompanhava, com medo de revelar sua insegurança. E agora, o que poderia fazer?

"_**Porque tudo, tudo me traz você  
E eu já não tenho pra onde correr"**_

O terno negro que usava o incomodava longamente. Como? Como ele pronunciaria aquelas palavras que mal ousavam pousar em sua língua, quanto mais sair de sua boca? A sua amada estava a alguns poucos metros de distancia, que Artemis vencia com velocidade, devido a suas pernas compridas. Será que ele estaria tão mudado assim a ponto de chegar e dizer, sem medo, que estava errado?

"_**O que me dá raiva não é o que você fez de errado  
Nem seus muitos defeitos  
Nem você ter me deixado  
Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia  
Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia"**_

Quando Artemis chegou perto dela, Diana fez algo que nunca imaginaria fazer na vida. Ela sentia que ele estava arrependido, então não precisava ter dúvidas. Ele não a iria trair. Ela sentia que o coração do rapaz estava dolorido, e sabia da sua insegurança. Diana não queria perder tempo, assim como não queria que ele fizesse algo que ela sabia que era difícil para um Fowl, especialmente para Artemis Fowl II.

Então o que fez, foi simplesmente esperar que ele se aproximasse, ficar na ponta dos pés e dar-lhe um beijo na boca. Apesar de sentir que ele ficou surpreso e abalado, ele não a negou. Ao invés disso. Artemis a segurou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, com força. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Diana, mas ela se controlou. Não choraria na frente dele.

"_**O que me dá raiva são as flores e os dias de Sol  
São os seus beijos e o que eu tinha sonhado pra nós  
São seus olhos e mãos e seu abraço protetor  
É o que vai me faltar  
O que fazer do meu amor?"**_

- Dia... – Artemis começou a falar, mas a moça o interrompeu.

- Preciso falar de um assunto urgente. Deixemos o sentimentalismo de lado, por hora. – Foi ai que Artemis notou que Diana merecia a riqueza que detinha. Somente ai ele notou porque ela era uma agente secreta, ou porque viajara para tantos outros lugares. Ela era uma mulher de negócios nata, e nem um beijo sôfrego de saudades mudaria o intuito do encontro deles. – Quero que você vá à minha casa, às 19:00. Precisamos conversar num local onde não haja tantos olhos e ouvidos. – Artemis olhou ao redor, notando que o estacionamento do aeroporto estava praticamente vazio, com exceção de Butler, ele, Diana, Levez e algumas outras poucas famílias que se reencontravam. A única coisa que fez foi concordar com a cabeça e preparar-se para dar meia volta, quando a moça o agarrou pela manga do terno.

- E, Artemis. – Ela sorriu. – Senti saudades. Espero que o mau entendido tenha sido corrigido.

Como ela sabia sobre o que ele pensara quando eles terminaram? Artemis não ficou pensando muito nisso. Afinal de contas, ela o havia perdoado e ele não tivera que pedir desculpas.

- Sim. – Foi o que disse, se dirigindo logo após para o carro negro onde Butler o esperava.

- Parece que você não precisou tomar uma decisão, não é? – O guarda-costas relaxou de sua postura levemente quando Artemis se aproximou. Sua mão estava no cinto, onde Artemis sabia que havia um revólver simples, mas eficaz, fora as outras armas embutidas no corpo de Butler.

- Não. – Artemis entrou no carro, e esperou que Butler ligasse o automóvel para continuar. – Mas parece que o assunto está longe de terminar.

"_**Eu já ouvi 50 receitas pra te esquecer  
Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver"**_

- Foi bem invasivo, não acha? – Levez perguntou à Diana, quando as duas chegaram na mansão praticamente vazia que pertencia a família Corr, onde alguns empregados andavam por todos os lados, dando últimos retoques em tudo. A sala onde estavam era extremamente organizada e branca, tendo um ar de tecnologia avançada característico do excesso de dinheiro da família Corr, uma das mais ricas da Irlanda, que contrastava com sua cozinha, rústica e caseira, especialmente projetada por Diana, que passava a maior parte do tempo lá.

Atrás dos sofás brancos, cobertos por um tecido de veludo prateado milimetricamente arrumados, havia duas estantes, também brancas, cheias de livros, que Diana havia estudado um por um. Ia de Platão a Sun Tzu, A moça passou algum tempo olhando os livros, ganhando tempo. Dali a uma hora e meia Artemis estaria à sua porta, pontual como sempre. Subiu as escadas e se arrumou, colocando uma roupa mais caseira, mas, de qualquer forma, elegante. Prendeu os cabelos num coque e substituiu as botas por sandálias creme. Quando foi à sala novamente, Levez a esperava, tendo acabado de desligar o telefone.

- Quem era? – Diana perguntou casualmente.

- A pequena Levez...

- Que de pequena não tem nada. – A moça pálida falou, se referindo à filha de Levez. Nunca tinha visto a moça, mas Levez lhe dera muitos detalhes sobre os filhos que tinha.

- É. – A guarda-costas concordou, observando Diana descer os degraus.

- Agora é só esperar. – A menina falou, sentando-se no sofá. Seu coração pulando, mas um objetivo na mente. E não tinha nada a ver com sentimentalismo. Ou será que tinha?

"_**Porque tudo, tudo me traz você  
E eu já não tenho pra onde correr"**_

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Noooossa, faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada! Isso é um crime, não tem justificativa... Mas eu sempre tenho uma! No começo foi simplesmente a falta da música certa. Depois, falta de criatividade, e finalmente, quando a criatividade veio, escrevi um cap enorme... que o ff**__ponto__**net rejeitou... o PC quebrou e eu perdi o cap... e veio novamente a falta de criatividade, até que consegui terminar esse aqui! Espero que tenha ficado bom! A história está chegando ao seu ponto crucial, e faltam poucos capítulos para o final. E ai, o que irá acontecer?**_


	18. Vertebrae by Vertebrae

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

Capítulo 18 : Vertebrae by Vertebrae

Hibria Cetacea observava as árvores enregeladas com os olhos azuis cortantes. Eles tinham um quê de estranho, variando do cinza ao azul, a pupila dilatando e contraindo de acordo com a vontade da dona dos olhos. Os cabelos, completamente cheios de amarras, impedia que os fios se movessem livremente. As pernas contraídas e musculosas indicavam que ela estava tensa, preparando sua força para o ataque. As lâminas nas suas duas mãos, apesar de parecerem primitivas, eram bastante eficazes. Mas ela não precisaria das lâminas quando tinha seus poderes para ajudá-la.

"_**Up on the toe  
There is a view"**_

A brancura da sua pele era um ponto positivo. Era quase tão branca quanto a neve, e às vezes um disfarce caia bem, mas não era o objetivo daquele povo. Seus seios estavam amarrados firmemente com bandanas brancas, justas, enquanto uma saia cheia de franjas, azul, aberta completamente dos lados, para dar-lhe mobilidade, cobria a parte de baixo do corpo, mas só como objeto de beleza, pois, abaixo da saia, havia mais bandanas protegendo suas partes mais íntimas. Cetacea não se preocupava com o frio. O calor era seu maior inimigo, na verdade.

"_**Up on the toe  
And the spine"**_

Tatuagens azuis cobriam sua pele, formando imagens que se pareciam com círculos. Crianças Dords eram tatuadas assim que nasciam, e recebiam um nome.

Cetacea.

As tatuagens de Cetacea indicavam ondas do mar, onde a mulher de estatura baixa se dava melhor. Não que sua força em terra fosse pouca, era mais forte que qualquer macho humano ou Dord que cruzasse seu caminho, mas na água seu poder se intensificava de forma esmagadora. Suas unhas eram firmes como metal, e seus sentidos super aguçados. Sabia há muito tempo que Harvi Náttúra estava a olhando de longe, e estava só esperando a amiga chegar perto.

Quando Náttúra o fez, Cetacea piscou os olhos pela primeira vez desde que estava de guarda. Virou-se para a outra mulher, vestida de maneira igual, mas com cabelos mais curtos. Essa era a forma de mostrar superioridade. Quanto maior o cabelo, mais importante você era. Os cabelos de Náttúra eram na altura dos cotovelos. Os de Cetacea, um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa.

"_**Straight and erect  
Hungry and curious"**_

- Halic a chama, Cetacea. – Náttúra falou. Para os Dords, o nome que significava a pessoa era seu nome. O primeiro nome era o sobrenome.

- Náttúra, sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estou preparada para ir ao Conselho. – Cetacea respirou fundo, guardando as lâminas em bainhas acomodadas ao lado de sua cintura fina.

- Mas você está na idade, Cetacea. Não pode atrasar o Conselho. – A outra rebateu, mostrando a lógica da lei na Tribo dos Dords.

- Estamos numa guerra. Sou uma guerreira, e não posso me dar ao luxo de ter Kikimrarins na minha barriga agora. – Cetacea se exasperou, levantando-se de um salto. Suas pernas curtas e grossas se contraindo de raiva. – Não posso cuidar de pequeninos. Não agora.

- Pensei que não concordasse com a guerra, Cetacea. – A outra mulher, que detinha olhos verde-escuros como lodo e tatuagens com formas mais rígidas, menos onduladas e cheias de pontas, como folhas, sorriu com dentes extremamente brancos. Dentes de marfim.

- Não concordo. Mas o que podemos fazer? _Ela_ diz que a guerra e necessária, e o Conselho concordou. O que posso _eu_ fazer? – Cetacea segurou os longos cabelos, com dreadlocks coloridos, num sinal claro de nervosismo. – Eles vão nos matar, Náttúra!

"_**Up on the toe  
Looking forward to"**_

Cetacea saiu andando com seus passos delicados por cima das rochas amareladas de redondas que demarcavam o começo do território da tribo Hirctacian, uma das tribos vertentes da Grande Tribo. Descendo um pouco na passagem secreta dentro da neve, um mundo completamente diferente se descobria. Árvores gigantescas seguravam a neve que disfarçava o local. Eram centenárias, monstruosas gigantes com troncos da cor do metal, e folhas extremamente verdes, apesar da neve. Liquens e musgo se espalhavam pelas paredes de gelo formadas ao longe, delimitando o local. Um rio de gelo derretido caia do alto, por trás de uma das gigantes, a que parecia a maior de todas. As casas ao redor das árvores centenárias pareciam grandes iglus, totalmente feitas de gelo... E diamantes. Os estranhos Inuits desfilavam com suas roupagens azuladas,homens cuidando de crianças, garimpando no gelo, pescando ou colhendo seiva das árvores, enquanto as mulheres, algumas com barrigas enormes, indicando que chegaram à idade de carregar Kikimrarins e se cuidavam para a chegada dos pequeninos nenéns. As que não estavam grávidas cuidavam de aprender a usar lanças, lâminas e todo o tipo de armas. Ao contrário da maioria das espécies, as fêmeas Dords eram extremamente mais fortes que homens, sendo elas as guerreiras. Grandes estruturas interligadas, ao redor da Grande Árvore, formavam o palácio do Conselho, onde sábios e sábias designavam o destino dos Dords. Eram dotados de grande conhecimento, mas alguma coisa os havia modificado. Uma mulher pequena e bela, que os encantou por ser diferente das Dords. Parecia uma criança humana, no entanto, não tinha nada a ver com uma. Cetacea sentia maldade toda vez que olhava para o ser que chegava ainda a ser menor que ela. O que todos os sábios estariam pensando?

"_**The air is thinner here"**_

Quando ela desceu mais um pouco e começou a caminhar em direção à sua própria casa, um homem a interceptou. Os machos Dords eram altíssimos, em comparação com suas fêmeas. Por conta de seu desenvolvimento psicológico, os Dords quase não mantinham relacionamentos amorosos, o que fez o Conselho obrigar as mulheres Dords a engravidarem assim que chegassem a uma idade propícia.

- Cetacea! – O homem branco exclamou entusiasmadamente, fazendo com que os cabelos negros repicados e compridos, quase tanto quanto os de Cetacea, sacolejassem com o vento frio que invadia o território. Ao contrário das mulheres, os homens não possuíam as amarras que prendiam os cabelos, mas vários brincos em uma das orelhas. O corpo do homem, nu da cintura para cima, era coberto de tatuagens marrons, que indicavam montes de terra. Comparado-o aos homens humanos, esse ser era muito mais musculoso e sadio. O corpo, apesar do frio, não tinha nenhum pelo aparente, a não ser as sobrancelhas e os cabelos – no calor, os pelos só ajudariam na carbonização do corpo.

- Mons! – Cetacea abriu os braços. O homem era quase que exatamente igual à ela, com a exceção de um sinal acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Mas ambos os narizes eram iguais, as sobrancelhas tinham o mesmo formato, a boca e falam do mesmo jeito. Hibria Cetacea e Hibria Mons eram irmãos gêmeos.

"_**She came here  
To lose face"**_

- Então você se revoltou e não vai ao Conselho? – Mons indagou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Não posso me dar ao luxo de casar agora, Mons. – Cetacea continuou se dirigindo para sua casa, agora ao lado do irmão. – E, além do mais, não quero ver aquela Kirkchark novamente.

Mons estranhou a irmã. Cetacea não era habituada a xingar absolutamente ninguém, quanto mais com nomes chulos. Kirkchark era como os Dords chamavam as mulheres que não tinham "casa" e não esperavam o Conselho para se juntar com alguém. Não conseguiam marido, e ficavam com muitos homens até ter uma criança.

- Nossa, que adjetivo mais peculiar, irmã. – Mons falou. A calça azul com franjas arrastando as barras no chão, enquanto se abaixava para entrar pela porta da casa de gelo. Uma mulher estava tecendo uma saia, e olhou para o lado quando os gêmeos chegaram.

"_**Got down on her knees  
The beast is back!"**_

- Você não foi. – A mulher, que parecia ser mais velha que Cetacea, falou. Não deu muita importância ao fato, mas pareceu aborrecida.

- Não estou pronta, hika. – Cetacea falou, se referindo à mãe, Hibria Cirrus. A mulher se vestia basicamente como a filha, mas os cabelos eram mais curtos e as tatuagens formavam curvas almofadadas no corpo, como nuvens. O pai da mulher mais nova morrera há anos, quando caçava peixes maiores no mar aberto, e se chamava Hibria Selachimorpha. Um nome muito potente para um homem muito potente. Tinha cabelos tão compridos que era necessário amarrá-los.

"_**On four legs  
Set her clock to the moon  
Raises her spine"**_

A cultura dos Dords era extremamente intrigante. Acreditavam em deuses que desciam em naves de metal brilhoso, que se pareciam com eles, mas um pouco diferentes... Mais perfeitos. Tinham a pele acinzentada e as mesmas tatuagens dos seus seguidores. O interior das casas eram pintados com a história dos Dords, como eles chegaram, como se adaptaram. Em um mundo normal, com pessoas normais, em uma sociedade normal, o mundo Dord seria considerado impuro e sem sentido. O corpo das mulheres era projetado para sempre ter dois filhos, então, as mulheres Dords só conseguiam engravidar uma vez na vida.

Cetacea sentou-se no chão, mexendo num de seus dreads. Ela estava louca para tirar as amarras, mas para isso precisaria de um marido. Os cabelos era o maior símbolo sexual para os Dords. Enquanto para mostrar sua beleza e força os homens deixavam os cabelos excessivamente negros e lisos soltos, para que as mulheres se encantassem, as mulheres deveriam deixar os cabelos presos, para que homens quisessem "tirar as amarras". Os cabelos das mulheres Dords eram firmes, lisos e tão negros quanto os dos homens, e apesar de saberem disso, os homens queriam que as mulheres tirassem as fitas das madeixas, quase tanto quanto um homem humano gostaria que uma mulher tirasse as roupas.

"_**Vertebrae by vertebrae  
Up on the toe  
Looking"**_

Cetacea sabia que o que a "mulher" estava fazendo era errado. Apesar de as coisas estarem mudando, a moça sabia que os humanos e o Povo das Fadas também estavam sendo afetados. O mundo em que eles moravam estava morrendo, e era óbvio que em qualquer lugar que eles fossem continuaria da mesma forma. Mas parece que o desespero havia tomado conta das pessoas, principalmente dos sábios do Conselho, e eles não haviam se dado conta disso... Tudo por conta daquela coisinha minúscula.

"_**I have been filled with steam for months, for years  
Same old cloud, claustrophobic me"**_

- Acho que eu deveria fazer algo. – Cetacea falou, de repente, fazendo sua "hika" olhá-la com olhos arregalados.

- Você vai trair seu povo! – Exclamou a mulher mais velha, se levantando. Era tão pequena quanto Cetacea, mas seu corpo era bem mais delicado e frágil. Era o que acontecia quando as Dords tinham filhos. Ficavam fracas.

- Não posso trair um povo que já foi traído por seus superiores! – Uma lágrima desceu de um dos olhos da moça. – Não posso trair um povo que já traiu a si mesmo!

- E o que você pretende fazer, Cetacea? – Mons indagou, sem sair de sua postura compenetrada de sempre.

- Pretendo encontrar os humanos. Não sei como, mas o farei. E eles irão entender. – Cetacea levantou-se e olhou para um espelho que tinha atrás de si. Na casa não havia cadeiras ou camas, apenas almofadas rústicas feitas com peles de focas e lençóis de alguma outra pele que não dava para se identificar.

"_**Let it burst like old train sounds  
Make them leave me nature"**_

Tudo o que Cetacea viu foi um ser pequeno, com cabelos enormes, pele branca e azul, olhos azulados, dedos pequenos e levemente gordinhos, pernas curtas e grossas, uma cintura fina e fitas no seu corpo. Mas Cetacea sabia que por trás disso tudo havia uma guerreira pronta para matar e talvez morrer por seu povo – ainda mais por seu planeta. Quantos navios ela já não havia destruído por causa da destruição do povo marinho? Não era esse seu dever? Os humanos estavam destruindo a Terra, e era dever deles protegê-la. Se estavam fazendo errado, então, melhor que morressem. Mas Cetacea sabia que uma guerra só aumentaria a destruição e a contaminação do pouco que eles ainda detinham.

"_**Vertebrae by vertebrae by vertebrae"**_

Saiu batendo os pés descalços no chão coberto de neve, sua raiva fazendo com que sua pupila diminuísse para quase um pontinho. Suas mãos se apertavam, enquanto alguém corria atrás dela.

- Cetacea! – Harvi Insula, irmão gêmeo de Náttúra, corria atrás dela, esperando que ela parasse. – Srta. Cetacea!

A mulher virou, e o outro quase se chocou com ela. Parou, fez uma reverência – dobrando o pescoço para frente e cruzando os braços no peito, e olhou nos olhos dela, firmemente. Suas tatuagens azuis eram quase como as dela, mas com alguns pontos marrons.

- Mandaram avisá-la de que tem o tempo máximo de até o Sol tocar na montanha Laesk para comparecer ao Conselho e justificar sua não ida. – Os cabelos de Insula eram um pouco abaixo do ombro, o que mostrava sua inferioridade perante Cetacea.

A mulher girou os olhos e se dirigiu até o castelo do Conselho, não parando para cumprimentar nem uma criança sequer.

"_**My arms squeeze out of my shoulders!"**_

O Conselho era formado por quatro homens e quatro mulheres. Todos eram idosos, os cabelos acinzentados incrivelmente compridos eram amarrados em tranças, e ornamentados com pequeninos diamantes ao redor da cabeça, como uma coroa. Para eles, diamantes eram como flores... Bonitos, mas nada raros. A mulher mais à direita olhou para Cetacea com desprezo, e lhe dirigiu uma pergunta simples.

- Porque não veio?

- Sou uma guerreira, e estamos numa guerra. Não há tempo para que pessoas como eu tenham filhos. – Cetacea não pestanejou. Sua voz era firme.

- Mas até mesmo vocês, guerreiras, devem ter filhos. – Falou o homem que estava ao lado direito da mulher que lhe falou a pouco, e parecia muito com ela.

- Não eu, Cetacea. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que cuidar de crianças. Há muitas outras que desejariam ter um filho desesperadamente. Chamem-nas. – Quando estava pronta para virar as costas, viu um pequeno ser parado junto à porta. Tinha cabelos louros e orelhas pontudas, mas parecia muito com uma criança. – Graças a você, querida, todos perderam a razão. – E saiu, passando ao lado do ser que, com um sorriso, cogitava o que a outra acabara de lhe dizer. Estava tudo dando certo...

"_**And the arms squeeze out of my shoulders  
I curl my tail in words"**_

Cetacea estava ficando desesperada. Tinha que sair daquele casulo que chamara de lar por anos. Mas como? Estava no meio de um deserto de gelo, e apesar de ter poderes que poderiam lhe mostrar o caminho para os homens, a distância era muito grande, e, andando, como a pobre criatura conseguiria chegar a tempo? Só quem detinha esse poder eram os sábios, e eles não falariam a ela nem que ela os ameaçasse. Como? Como?

"_**I set my clock on the moon  
Vertebrae by vertebrae"**_

De repente, algo iluminou sua mente. Um par de olhos azuis, pele branca e cabelos negros, curtos. Cetacea mexeu sua cabeça para que aquela imagem saísse de seus olhos, e então se deu conta de que ela sabia a solução, e a solução estava prestes a chegar. Só bastava que ela esperasse. Esperasse...

Por quantos anos ela havia esperado?

"_**Please release this pressure of me"**_

Chegou em casa extasiada. Um sorriso delineava seus lábios vermelhos e perfeitos. Seu rosto belo era uma máquina mortífera, e ela só precisava pensar um pouco para causar a morte de alguém que ela quisesse. Mas não era a hora, agora. Ela precisaria da ajuda dele para prosseguir. Somente ele poderia fazer com que isso acabasse, e ela sabia que _ele_ ajudaria.

"_**Let off some steam"**_

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Esse foi rapidinho! Bem estranho, né? Foi só pra mostrar quem é esse novo povo com quem estamos nos metendo dessa vez... Muitas coisas estão pra acontecer, e quem conseguirá impedir de essa guerra acontecer? Descubra nos próximos caps!!**_

_**Bjos da Polly!**_


	19. Brighter than sunshine

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

Capítulo 19: Brighter than Sunshine

"_**I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling"**_

Diana mordia os lábios, olhando para a porta. Mexia os pés, impaciente, sem saber como começar. Já havia ensaiado o que falaria milhões de vezes. Havia muitas formas de começar a dizer o que queria. A primeira, rápida e indolor: "Artemis, um povo extraterrestre vai destruir a Terra e preciso que você me ajude!", ou uma mais calma: "Ei... Sabe... É que preciso que você me ajude numa coisa...".

Mas ela sabia que nada disso ia funcionar. Deveria agir como uma Corr, assim como a princesa do Povo das Fadas. E para isso, tinha que revelar a verdade a Artemis. Mas como?

"_**Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling"**_

Soou a campainha. O coração de Diana foi parar na boca. Um empregado abriu a porta e o rosto branco de Artemis olhava diretamente para ela. Diana quase vomitou, mas manteve-se -se educadamente enquanto Artemis e Butler entravam. Somente ai deu-se conta de que Levez não estava mais na sala. Não pensou mais nela, tinha outros assuntos para resolver.

- Aceitam alguma bebida? Chá? Café? Whisky? – Dc perguntou, somente por educação.

- Não. – Artemis respondeu, pensando no porquê da polidez da moça.

- Quero um café extra-forte cheio de cafeína, Hugo. E cheio de açúcar também. – Diana jogou-se no sofá, deixando escapar sua frustração. De repente, Artemis notou que o assunto era sério. Tentou ao máximo ler a linguagem corporal de Diana, e ela só mostrava estresse e preocupação. – Artemis, temos um problema.

- Que tipo de problema? – Artemis a olhou seriamente. Nenhuma conversa paralela ou assuntos pessoais. Diana contou tudo o que estava acontecendo. Com detalhes. Contou sobre o Povo das Fadas e sobre ser a líder deles. Falou sobre os Dords e sobre os poderes deles, de onde eles vieram, sua história e o que eles poderiam fazer com os seres humanos. Quando terminou, Diana já havia tirado os sapatos, despenteado os cabelos e tomado quatro xícaras enormes de café.

Artemis respirou fundo para absorver tudo aquilo. A Terra acabando? Alienígenas atacando? Era muita informação para uma pessoa só. Isso sem considerar o que Diana lhe contara sobre si mesma. Princesa do Povo das Fadas? Como é que é?! O rapaz recostou-se nas costas do estofado branco, tentando digerir tudo o que a moça lhe contara. Isso se ela fosse mesmo uma _moça_.

- Você está me dizendo que...

- Todos vamos morrer, é isso ai. – Dc completou, sem se importar se era realmente isso que ele queria dizer.

Assim que a menina completou a frase que acabara de dizer, alguns passos foram ouvidos. Um homem alto, branco e de cabelos excessivamente negros descia as escadas, com um rosto sério e bonito. Se não estivesse vendo suas orelhas redondas, Artemis diria que ele era um elfo, daqueles encontrados em histórias célticas, extremamente bonito e com o rosto delicado, mas com feições rígidas.

- Com visitas, Amethist? – O homem perguntou, olhando para Butler e Artemis. Tinha uma voz grossa e espectral, mas amistosa.

- Sim, papa. Estes são Artemis, e o guarda-costas dele. – Diana esperava que o pai não perguntasse o nome do homem, pois ela não sabia se podia contar.

- Então este garoto é o Artemis Fowl II? – O homem terminou de descer as escadas, e andou até onde eles estavam. – Trabalhei uma vez com seu pai, antes de ele sumir. Um homem muito obstinado. Espero que você seja como ele, se quer ficar com minha filha. – O Sr. Corr sorriu com dentes extremamente brancos e levemente pontudos, quase canídeos.

Artemis ficou levemente vermelho, mas sorriu em aceitação. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o homem que vestia um terno negro que moldava-he o corpo, como se fosse uma luva. Percebeu que as mãos do homem, apesar de lisas e delicadas, eram rígidas e frias como mármore.

- Desculpem-me interromper o assunto de vocês, mas preciso que Diana me faça um favor. Ela voltará em alguns minutos, dou-lhe minha palavra. – Dizendo isso, o homem voltou-se para a filha e estendeu a mão, fazendo com que DC a segurasse e a levantasse. Depois, virou-se lentamente e falou: - A propósito, meu nome é Gawain. – Então, o homem levou a filha para o segundo andar e demorou uns poucos sete ou oito minutos conversando com a moça, até que ela descesse.

- Artemis... Que tal se nós dois sairmos um pouco? – Diana sugeriu, colocando os óculos de grau e piscando inocentemente. – Temos muita coisa pra conversar e muito pouco tempo. Daqui a alguns poucos dias, nosso tempo de descanso terá acabado. Isso se você concordar em me ajudar. Então, será melhor para nós todos que nós saiamos agora. – A moça respirou. – Levez concordou em me deixar com você, Butler. Ela confia em sua competência. – Butler apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E para onde você planeja ir, Dc... Digo, Diana? – Artemis perguntou, tomando uma postura mais máscula e polida. – Conheço uns restaurantes finos ót...

- Não, Artemis. – Diana o interrompeu, sorrindo. – Só quero um sorvete de menta, com castanhas e cobertura de kiwi.

"_**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine"**_

Quando entraram no carro negro que tinha deixado Artemis na casa de Diana, a moça abriu a janela, prendendo o cabelo mais firme, para que o vento não a assanhasse. Então virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado, que a olhava com os lábios entreabertos e olhos fixos, firmes e abertos. Duas lagoas azuis, que faziam com que ela quisesse ir até ele. O que ela fez. Aproximou-se dele, segurou-lhe a mão macia e pôs a outra mão no seu rosto.

- Senti saudades, Arty. – Diana aproximou-se e beijou-o nos lábios. Continuavam doces e frios, como sempre, assim como a sensação que eles causavam, que permanecia intacta. A única diferença, é que seus lábios pareciam ávidos, sempre querendo mais. A respiração falhava, apesar de o beijo não ser um daqueles mais quentes. Artemis puxou Diana e a abraçou com força.

- Também senti, fadinha. – Então ele deu um risinho, com a própria piada.

"_**Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care"**_

Eles pararam em um parque pouco movimentado. O sol estava radiante, as árvores cantavam junto com a leve brisa que soprava, e pequenas crianças brincavam com suas mães. Butler ficou um pouco afastado, a fim de que os dois pudessem ter um pouco mais de privacidade, mas continuou atento a tudo.

Havia um homem numa barraquinha pequena de sorvetes, e Diana fez com que Artemis a levasse até lá.

- Tem certeza que isso é saudável, Di...? – Artemis perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, o que fez Diana gargalhar numa voz doce.

- Se eu achasse que tinha algum perigo, eu estava comprando? – Diana perguntou, logo após pedindo dois sorvetes para o homem, o dela de menta, o de Artemis de pistache.

- Acho, sim. – Artemis respondeu, segurando o sorvete que ela lhe entregara e olhando com cara de nojo para o mesmo. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado porque não notara que a moça pagara pelos dois sorvetes, vendo que não tinha sido nada cavalheiro, mas não se importou muito, e começou a rir, ao ver que a moça derrubara metade do sorvete no chão.

- Artemis, não ria da desgraça dos outros! – Diana exclamou, e mesmo assim começou a rir.

Depois de tomarem os sorvetes – Artemis meio relutante -, os dois sentaram num banco do parque, e Diana suspirou, subitamente séria.

- Artemis, você sabe que temos um grande problema nas nossas mãos, não sabe? – Ela falou, remexendo os polegares um ao redor do outro.

- Sim, sei. – Ele também ficou mais sério, o sol queimando levemente sua pele pálida.

- E sabe qual seria a solução, não sabe? – Dc o olhou, piscando os olhos multicoloridos. A cor dos olhos mudou para o azul escuro misturado com castanho, ao invés do castanho com verde habitual, o que assustou de leve Artemis, que ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia da Diana princesa das fadas.

- Temos duas. – Artemis olhou para o céu, pensando um pouco. – Ou tentamos fazer contado com eles, e vemos o que podemos fazer pra ajudá-los... Ou. Fazemos contato com eles, e declaramos guerra, caso tudo dê errado...

- ...O que pode acabar com os humanos e seres mágicos na Terra, fazendo-a ser dominada por seres extraterrestres, o que significa...

- ... Que os piores temores dos humanos se concretizariam. E se por ventura, depois dessa guerra, algum humano sobreviver...

- ... Viverá atormentado por lembranças terríveis, e sempre perseguido. – Dc concluiu, esfregando os olhos com as mãos finas.

- Quando vamos para o território deles? – Artemis perguntou. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para resolver esse problema. Apesar de não se sentir confortável em ter que sair de casa sem resolver todos os problemas que deveria, sabia que o futuro da Terra dependia disso... e sendo um ser que mora na Terra, ele também. E também havia outro fator: Ele não estava suportando ver o rosto de decepção de Diana. Queria acabar com tudo aquilo para que a moça sorrisse novamente.

"_**I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
and it's brighter than sunshine"**_

- Imediatamente. – Diana respondeu, de um salto. – Meu pai disse que eu estava livre de responsabilidades por um tempo. Ele está a par de tudo o que está acontecendo, e pode me dar sustento para que realizemos essa magnífica empreitada! – Os olhos de menina de Dc brilharam em excitação, virando-se animada para Artemis, que se perguntava o porquê de Gawain Corr saber tudo isso. – Quando você pode ir, Artemis? Diga-me!

Artemis pensou um pouco. O pai de Diana podia saber de tudo o que acontecia com a filha, mas os pais do rapaz não sabia de muita coisa, portanto, ele não poderia dizer: "Mãe, estou indo para o pólo norte derrotar alguns alienígenas. Pode preparar um chá e biscoitos enquanto me espera?". Precisaria de uma desculpa, e ela estava exatamente à sua frente.

Artemis não deu uma resposta. Apenas aproveitou o resto da tarde que tinha com Diana e voltou para casa, com uma mentirinha pronta na sua mente.

Ao invés de ir para seu quarto, como normalmente fazia, seguiu para o escritório de seu pai, onde sabia que ele estaria. Bateu na porta e esperou uma voz, que quando chegou, disse "entre". E ele entrou.

Artemis Fowl Pai estava digitando algo em seu computador de tela de plasma, parecendo um pouco ocupado.

- Pai. – Artemis respirou. – Preciso pedir algo.

Artemis Pai olhou o filho, levemente interessado.

- Soube que a Diana voltou. – O homem disse, simplesmente.

- É... Sobre ela, na verdade. – Artemis filho sentou na cadeira ao lado da do pai, e cruzou os dedos, apoiando os braços nas pernas. – Faz muito tempo que eu queria fazer uma viagem com ela... E... Eu realmente queria saber se eu poderia, sabe, viajar... Com ela.

O pai pensou um pouco e depois, soltou um sorriso.

- Finalmente, Artemis. Finalmente você está ficando _normal_. – O homem levantou-se, olhando para Artemis com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. – E para onde vocês querem ir, afinal?

- Hmm... Essa é uma parte meio estranha. É que... A Diana adora neve, e gelo, e tudo o mais... E um dos maiores sonhos dela é ir para o Ártico. Eu sei que ela pode ir, com o dinheiro dos Corr e tudo o mais, só que ela não gosta de pedir ao pai todas essas coisas. Foi criada com a mãe, em Cuba, sabe como é... Eu queria muito levá-la. Mesmo.

Artemis Fowl pai olhou firmemente para o filho, quase que desconfiando de algo. Mas, o que Artemis poderia planejar fazer no Ártico a não ser olhar para a neve?

- Você tem tudo planejado? Estadia? Proteção? – O homem indagou, cerrando os olhos.

- Claro.

- Então... Me diga quando, e você estará indo.

"_**I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling"**_

Uma semana depois, Artemis esperava Diana na frente da casa da moça, com um carro negro. Butler estava sentado na direção, e, poucos minutos depois, Diana entrou no carro, sentando ao lado de Artemis, enquanto Levez sentava no banco ao lado de Butler, séria como uma estátua.

Artemis olhou para Diana, como que indagando o porquê da guarda-costas estar tão séria, pois Levez normalmente era bem animada, mas a garota só deu de ombros, e eles deram partida para o aeroporto.

"_**I didn't have the strength to fight  
suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling"**_

Artemis, por toda a viagem, quis conversar sobre o namoro dos dois, saber como a situação se desenrolaria, ou como tudo iria terminar, mas Diana não quis falar. Parecia que não tinha acabado com ele, somente voltado de uma viagem e nada a mais, nada a menos. Ela continuava alegre e comunicativa como sempre, e Artemis notou novamente como a moça parecia pequena. Ainda era um choque para ele saber que a menina que parecia tão frágil e delicada mandava em todo o povo das fadas, e tinha mais conhecimento que ele poderia jamais imaginar, simplesmente porque tinha vivido milhões de anos sem esquecer suas memórias, mas mesmo assim, a moça agia como uma jovem, e Artemis não cansava de gostar dela.

"_**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine" **_

Agora, eles se preparavam para uma viagem que não sabiam exatamente como ia terminar. Tudo em que podiam se garantir era o conhecimento de Diana, as capacidades de Butler e Levez, e nada mais que isso.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Poxa vida... pedir perdão é pouco, não é?**_

_**Desculpem, caras! É que eu não sei o que deu em mim... simplesmente não escrevi mais. Mas, aqui está, um capitulo gigante para a apreciação de vocês! Espero que me perdoem, e acho que vou postar bem mais cedo que antes...!**_

_**Obrigada, obrigada por estarem lendo minha fic! Obrigada aos que lêem e não postam reviews, e mais ainda para aqueles que postam! Saber como as pessoas avaliam seu trabalho é ótimo, e gratificante!**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Polly-polly!**_


	20. Cetacea

Ser Normal Para Ser Diferente

20 – Cetacea

O vento frio balançava seus dreadlocks coloridos. Seus dedos dos pés mexiam na neve com delicadeza, e seus dedos da mão, pequenos e curtos, davam-lhe um aspecto de criança solitária, enquanto seus olhos azuis, grandes e marejados, olhavam ao longe, em busca de respostas.

Cetacea deitou-se na neve, piscando delicadamente. A neve pinicou nas suas costas, dando-lhe uma sensação refrescante sob sua pele grossa. A aurora boreal desenhava círculos no céu, e ela agradeceu aos deuses por poder ver tamanha maravilha. Se eles não houvessem vindo para a Terra, provavelmente ela não veria tamanha maravilha. Faziam 4 meses que não anoitecia, e mesmo assim, a luz brilhava inocentemente no céu, sem se preocupar com a dor e tristeza dos terrenos, que faziam o que pudessem para que aquela luz não acabasse.

De repente, algo fez com que a Dord sentasse novamente. A sensação de que ela não precisava mais esperar tomou conta de seu ser, e ela escutou um barulho no céu. Olhou para cima, e um jato passava rápido, e, de alguma maneira, ela soube que ele estava indo para o aeroporto antártico, que era pouco usado. Na maioria das vezes, apenas cientistas pousavam por lá. Sem poder esperar mais, Cetacea fez algo que pouco fizera na vida: usou seus poderes mentais.

"_**Into pattern  
Flowing blood  
Giving form"**_

- Artemis…! – Diana deu um grito, e segurou-se no banco, apesar de não se sentir nada aparentemente. – Você sentiu alguma coisa?

- Não... Por quê? – Então um leve sacolejar foi sentindo no jato, e Artemis olhou para Butler, que olhava para os visores um pouco confuso.

- Os leitores estão confusos! – Então ele soltou o controle, e o jato começou a descer, mas não violentamente, como se esperava. Parecia que estava sendo controlado por alguma outra força, vinda do nada.

- Diana...! – Levez olhou para trás, onde estava Dc. – Você sabe o que é isso, não sabe?

Diana parecia estar em transe. Seus olhos mudavam de cor constantemente, e ela apertava o banco com mais força, chegando a rasgar o couro.

- O que está acontecendo, Levez? – Artemis, pela primeira vez, pareceu assustado. Nunca tinha presenciado nenhum momento de poder de Diana, e não sabia o que fazer. _Não saber_ o deixava bem nervoso.

- É uma dord. – Diana falou, ainda saindo do transe, lentamente. – Ela não quer nos machucar. Só deixe-a pousar o jato, ela quer desesperadamente falar conosco.

O jato já estava quase no chão, e, ao pousar, todos eles sentiram uma calmaria extrema, quase que um sono relaxante.

- Precisamos sair...! – Diana falou, quase fechando os olhos. – É a presença dela que nos deixa assim.

- Mas como...? Dá tanta vontade de ficar aqui e dormir... Dormir pra sempre...! – Artemis estava quase encostando no banco para dormir, mas Diana o puxou.

- Vamos todos! – E empurrou o banco de Levez que estava a sua frente, para que ela desse passagem. Lentamente, os quatro saíram do jato, encontrando um ser muito pequeno do lado de fora.

- Aik Þín alfut, Hadjilla. - Cetacea fez uma reverência, olhando diretamente para Diana.

Artemis fez que "não", com a cabeça. Não conseguia entender o que a estranha criatura falava, mas, aparentemente, Diana conseguia.

- Você consegue falar inglês? – Diana perguntou, e Cetacea piscou por alguns segundos, antes de responder, quase que grotescamente.

- Sim. Consigo. - Cetacea sorriu, dando ainda mais aquela sensação de sonolência neles. – Que bom que consegui encontrá-los.

- Viemos falar com seu povo. – Artemis falou, olhando-a atentamente. A mulher era menor que Diana, e seus cabelos eram extremamente mais compridos. Deveria ter, no máximo, 1 metro e 40. Seus pés eram minúsculos e suas mãos, menores ainda. Sua boca formava um perfeito coração, e era muito pequena, assim como seu nariz, em contraste com seus olhos grandes.

- Meu povo não se interessa em você, humano. – Cetacea se aproximou, chegando bem perto de Artemis, fazendo-o olhar para baixo. – Eu, apenas, me interesso.

- O que a faz interessar-se em nós, pequena? – Levez perguntou, fazendo Cetacea rir.

- Eu sou uma das mais altas do meu povo! E sou pequena para vocês! Isso é tão engraçado! – O sorriso de Cetacea era contagiante, talvez porque sua boca abrisse, mostrando todos os seus dentes, e seus olhos ficassem quase fechados, dando-lhe uma aparência de boneca.

Parecia que Cetacea só escutava o que estava dentro de sua cabeça. Olhava atentamente cada um deles, tentando absorver o que eles eram, e o que eles faziam.

- Princesa...! – Ela pareceu reconhecer quem Diana realmente era, e caiu ao chão, fazendo uma mesura tão profunda que sua testa tocou na neve. – Eu não a havia reconhecido, mil perdões.

- Ora, vamos! – Diana puxou a Dord pelos ombros, levantando-a. – Levante-se e diga seu nome.

"_**In every part  
The whole you see"**_

Cetacea pareceu chocar-se por um instante, e seu rosto tomou-se de uma expressão quase triste. Sua boca tremeu, e ela fez que "não" com a cabeça.

- Nomes não são importantes, princesa. Minha missão é. – Cetacea olhou para o céu embranquecido, e respirou fundo. – Mas já que insiste... Sou Hibria Cetacea, a melhor guerreira de minha tribo.

- Você é uma guerreira? – Butler perguntou, e quase riu. – Mas você é tão pequena! Onde estão os homens de sua tribo?

- Os homens de minha tribo cuidam das crianças. – Cetacea pareceu chateada por sua força ter sido menosprezada. – E sim, humano. Sou uma guerreira. E sou muito, muito mais forte que você um dia pode querer ser. Mas vou perdoá-lo. Os humanos são uma raça muito nova para que nós possamos condená-los.

"_**Into pattern  
Flowing blood  
Giving form"**_

Cetacea parecia compreender profundamente cada um deles. Apesar de sua estatura, realmente parecia ter poder. Seu corpo era pequeno,e de aparência frágil, mas a energia que ela dispersava era incrivelmente grande. As tatuagens em seu corpo pareciam lhe dar uma aura brilhante, e os passos curtos e firmes faziam-na ser dominadora, apesar de ter braços e pernas gordinhos, assim como seu rosto.

- Espera... Você representa o mar, é isso? Na sua cultura? – Artemis perguntou. Parecia extremamente curioso sobre os Dords e o que eles eram.

- Quase. É por conta do meu nome que você tirou essa conclusão? – Cetacea sorriu, notando pela primeira vez que Artemis era um pouco mais inteligente que os humanos normais.

- É... Mais ou menos. Você tem ondas no seu corpo. – Artemis falou, sério, mas a calma que Cetacea emanava era tão forte que ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de sorrir.

- Precisamos falar com seus superiores de qualquer maneira, Cetacea. – Diana insistiu, tentando usar o mesmo tom de Cetacea, mas era impossível. A outra tinha um poder sobrenatural sobre eles.

- Já que insiste, princesa, não posso negar. Mas seus companheiros não poderão ver o caminho. Nós vivemos muito bem sem eles até agora, e não quero que eles atrapalhem nada.

"_**From the moment of commitment, nature conspires to help you"**_

Cetacea olhou para o céu,como que agradecendo. Colocou vendas nos olhos de Artemis, Butler e Levez, e os fez andar em fila indiana. Parecia muito alegre para momentos de guerra iminente. Parecia que ela tinha algo na cabeça.

- Você está preocupada, Cetacea? – Dc perguntou, observando o ambiente onde estavam entrando com dificuldade – coisa que Cetacea parecia fazer como se fosse "fichinha".

- Preocupada? Não, senhora. – A mulher sorriu. – A natureza sempre ajuda aqueles que estão certos.

Então eles entraram na Tribo dos Dords. As árvores cresciam imponentes embaixo do gelo, com sua aparência metálica, como se os julgasse lá de cima. Homens altos os observavam, franzindo o cenho.

Eis que surge uma nova aventura.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Pois é! Depois de tanto tempo sem postar, apareço eu com mais um cap dessa história. Sei que não há justificativa, mas sempre tento...!**_

_**Prometo que ano que vem não demorarei tanto! Meses livres de férias, uhul! Que lindo, vou pra universidade!**_

_**Quem adivinhar meu curso ganha um cap! \O/**_

_**Beijos da Polly!**_


End file.
